Fellow Artists
by Skelo
Summary: Naruto and Yakumo leave the Leaf Village to pursue their art. Joining up with the Akatsuki and under the apprenticeship of Deidara and Sasori, watch the pair fall in love and get revenge on the Leaf Village. Dark/Powerful Naruto Naruto/Yakumo/Hinata/Harem
1. Yakumo's Loneliness

**Whats up? I'm pretty new to writing chapters as long as this one. Hoping to write even longer! Help me out here guys with reviews!!!!**

**Thia is a Naruto/Yakumo fic, even though its under Naruto/Deidara. Sorry for the confusion! YES OMG THEY ADDED YAKUMO!!!!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Yakumo spent most her time in the forest outside her mansion; painting whatever she felt like. The bitter-sweet fruit of solitude was still fresh in her mind after the loss of Kurenai-sensei and Naruto. Kurenai had promised to visit her soon but Yakumo knew the truth. She would be forgotten, left behind; abandoned once again because Kurenai now had her own team of Gennin to look after. So Yakumo Kurama was once again left alone by her so called 'mother'. And she and Naruto had just been getting close...

Yakumo blushed and stopped her painting for a moment. _'I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts of Naruto-kun. Wait, did I just-' _Yakumo blushed scarlet even though she knew no one heard her. She was alone, painting the leaves of some local fern in the forest around her. Her fold-up wooden chair creaked as she laid her head back, arms resting behind her head. She blushed again because this was just what Naruto would do when standing up. That blond had saved her from her own demon and then stopped her from committing suicide with the very palette knife she was using to paint. She would be forever grateful.

'_Admit it, you are falling for him.'_

Yakumo blushed agian. Though she would never admit it to that little voice in her head, she knew she was; even though it had only been a day. Something just told her to go after him.

00000000000000000

Naruto was told he had the next three weeks off. _'This can't be happening... it has to be a prank.' _Naruto went straight to Grandma Tsunade to demand an explanation. He found her sleeping on her desk, again. Grinning, he formed the hand sign for the Shadow clone jutsu and got the clone to wake up the grumpy Hokage. As expected, her fist lashed out and dispelled the clone. Naruto then asked his questions _very loudly_.

Did _she _think he wasn't an adequate shinobi? Had he screwed up somewhere on a mission and was now paying for it? The barrage of questions Naruto was launching at Tsunade was giving her a headache. She quickly dealt with the cause of the headache and punched Naruto though a window. She then took out her secret stash of sake and drank the headache away...

Now what was he supposed to do? Pervy Sage hadn't come back yet and most of his friends were on missions. The only ones that weren't on missions were Kurenai's team since they had the same 'holiday' he had. Naruto grimaced and set out to find them.

00000000000000000

Yakumo wasn't board, yet. So long as there were objects to paint she would never be board. But she was lonely. She was particularly craving the attention of a certain blond-haired shinobi. _'I hope he visits me. Maybe I'll really show him my home. This time without trying to kill him.' _Her home was what Yakumo now called the Kurama clan's Mansion. Ya right, a clan of one person. Yakumo blinked and picked up the brush again. The painting of the fern was nearly complete and once it was she _would_ be bored...

00000000000000000

Shino had disappeared to look for more insects to study. Or that's at least what Shino's father had told him; so the information looked pretty accurate to Naruto. He left the Aburame clan complex and was now jumping across rooftops towards the Hyuuga complex. Before Naruto even got close he spotted Hinata training with her father Hiashi. Not wanting to disturb her training (and feeling too restless to watch) Naruto left to find Kiba.

No go there too. Kiba and Akamaru were practising their 'Dynamic Marking' technique in the forest. This involved Akamaru urinating everywhere. I mean what the hell...! No one's ever going to go near those two again.

00000000000000000

Yakumo heard the sound of laughter and a dog barking nearby. Good, she had just finished painting the fern and if they were the pair she thought they were then she would go say hi. Yakumo stood up off her chair and her legs nearly buckled. _'Damn this weak body!' _No taijutsu was possible, no teacher in ninjutsu and no one seemed to care about her genjutsu. And now she couldn't even see old friends because of her body. She felt worse than useless. The whole world had moved on, leaving her behind to pick up the pieces of her life.

"HEY, YAKUMO!" Yakumo's head turned and her usually stoic mouth broke into a radiant smile.

"Naruto; I thought you had forgotten about me!" Yakumo turned and waved, the simple act causing her to fall on her bum.

Naruto kept running to help her up. Skidding to a stop in front of her, Naruto mamaged to spray mud into her hair. "Are you alright Yakumo? Here, let me help you up," Still grinning, Naruto held out his hand. _"I wonder if he even cares about me. Maybe he did that on purpose,' _She looked into his eyes knew he hadn't. Seeing his smile again made Yakumo wonder how she'd ever thought such a terrible thing of Naruto. She took his offered hand and he pulled her up. Yet again her legs refused to cooperate and she fell, this time forwards and into Naruto's chest. She gasped and blushed like mad, pushing herself off of his chest, but not before spotting the similar blush on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Are you looking for Kiba?" She knew better then to hope that he wasn't.

"Nope; I was looking for you." He said, this time smiling with a faint blush.

Inside, Yakumo was doing a little jig. _'He cares he cares HE CARES!'_ Her face remained friendly but neutral, silently asking the question: Why?

Naruto grinned, blushing a little bit. "Well... we have a three week _'holiday'_. All of us, Shino, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and myself."

Yakumo did not miss the faint edge of anger over the word 'holiday'. _'Apparently Naruto doesn't like holidays. Still, it didn't answer my question of why he is here.'_

"Everyone else is training so I thought, 'what am I horrible at?' Genjutsu was the answer. And who is the _prettiest_, _nicest _Genjutsu master I have ever seen."

Yakumo sighed. He was looking for Kurenai-sensei. Yakumo knew that people thought of her as Kurenai-sensei's daughter, _almost_, so Naruto was here to ask her if she had seen Kurenai; not because he cared about her. It was too good a fantasy to be true anyway...

"You..." Naruto finished.

Blank. No expression. Emotionless.

'_Did he just call me pretty? Prettier than even Kurenai-sensei? Oh Kami, what do I say?'_

She got the biggest blush on her face and finally stammered out, "Ah... thank you for the compliment... Naruto-kun." _'Shit did I just call him Naruto-kun? Crap, maybe he didn't hear me.' _"But are you sure you want me to teach you, Naruto? I mean, what about Kurenai-sensei? She would have better access to scrolls to teach you and she is a Jonin." _'No, why am I saying this? I'm craving his company, yet I'm trying to push him away.' _Fortunately for Yakumo, Naruto was a very stubborn knuckle-headed ninja who never gave up pestering the people he wanted something from.

"Oh, common Yakumo; don't you want to be called Yakumo-_sensei_?"

Yakumo blinked. _'Yakumo-sensei?'_ She liked the sound of that._ 'But it sounds wrong coming from someone a year older than me.'_

"Tell you what Naruto-_kun._You call me Yakumo-sensei if I can call you Naruto-kun; deal?"

"Deal," Naruto said before picking up Yakumo bridal style and speeding back to her Mansion, Yakumo screaming all the way.

"Naruto-kun! I need... my palette knife... and canvas! I... left them behind in the forest." Yakumo was still short of breath and she was blushing madly. She wasn't used to moving _that_ fast. _'Or being carried by my Naruto-kun. Crap I'm starting to sound like Hinata.'_

"Don't worry Yakumo-sensei. My shadow clones brought your painting _things _here." He wasn't even short of breath.

Yakumo bristled. _'__Things!'_

"Naruto Uzumaki, those _things _were the only friends I had when Kurenai sealed my powers and abandoned me. They are beautiful tools, and as such shall be treated with respect, just like kunai or senbon."

Naruto froze and blinked. Then blinked again. Not only had she used his last name with no kun, she also didn't add sensei after Kurenai's name. _'She must be serious.'_ A foxy grin crept up on his face. _'Time to kill the mood.'_

"Hai, Yakumo-sensei. Please forgive my insolence. A _Genin_ of your calibre and _experience _should not be underestimated." Naruto straightened his back and raised his hand in a mock salute.

Yakumo's eyebrow twitched. Once, twice. Naruto's sweat dropped.

She finally burst out laughing, her chocolate hair obscuring her face while she clutched her knees to stop herself from falling on her bum again. It was brilliant. Yakumo couldn't resist a counterattack.

"Oh - all powerful - Konoha ninja Naruto - forgive me-." She was having trouble saying the words because she was laughing so hard. "It's not like – an orange jumpsuit - wearing knucklehead – could understand art." She finally looked up, expecting Naruto to start laughing any second, but her laughter died in her throat. _'Oh no Naruto-kun; you better not be thinking __**that**__.'_

"Yakumo-sensei, will you teach me an art?"

00000000000000000

The following week passed in much the same manner. Naruto would start a conversation with a question, Yakumo would end the conversation by answering the question and then Naruto would start a new conversation by asking a question about something Yakumo had said in the previous answer. It was a complex game of cat and mouse, and Yakumo thought she was the mouse.

But it was interesting playing his game. Naruto displayed a genuine interest in Yakumo's life, often asking questions about it and seeing in which direction the conversation would go. Most of their time however was spent trying to find an art for Naruto, rather then practising any said art on Naruto's part. Yakumo taught Naruto that any form of art would help them later when they used their art to form genjutsu.

That first week passed in a blur of happiness for Yakumo. She had gone from being alone and depressed to feeling wonderfully alive; thanks to Naruto. She shared her passions, dreams and fears with Naruto without a care in the world. She told him that she aspired to become the most powerful kunoichi in the Leaf Village using nothing more than genjutsu. Naruto's talks were constantly fuelling her ambition and fanning her Will of Fire. With his constant encouragement and never-ending trust in her abilities, it came as no surprise that Yakumo became more and more attached to him. She couldn't help it.

Naruto would use the example of Rock Lee constantly in their talks, the same example Yakumo had used on Kurenai-sensei. Naruto had been shocked when Yakumo told him what Kurenai had said to her. He even displayed a rare trace of anger; saying it was far too similar to the destiny speech of Neji. Naruto promptly told Yakumo that what Kurenai said was bull, confirming her suspicions of the fact.

He then told her the story of himself, Neji and Rock Lee. How Lee was always improving himself to beat Neji, and Neji would always tell him that destiny was against him and that he was always destined to lose because he was born a loser.

When Yakumo heard this she was fuming. Lee, Kurenai-sensei and now Naruto-kun were her role models, and this pompous ass was going around crushing all their dreams. Maybe she would capture him in a very special genjutsu...

Naruto continued by telling her about Neji's speech in the Chunin exam and Naruto's speech after he had beaten him. After hearing that Naruto had beaten Neji, Yakumo demanded a blow-by-blow. Naruto was always up for bragging about his accomplishments. **(In this he has no equal and only one better; Kiba)**

It seems that the role of student and teacher were reversed with Yakumo and Naruto throughout that first week. Though Naruto did not learn any Genjutsu; the first week served to ease the tension and break the ice between the two near-strangers as well as the constant search for Naruto's art. Naruto was found less and less in the village, stopping only at Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Ayame especially noticed the difference in Naruto, and not just his clothes.

After that jab about his jumpsuit, Naruto had changed his clothing into something more reasonable. Wearing a tight black t-shirt with a matching pair of black knee-high shorts; Ayame had to admit that it was a big improvement. The shorts had orange outlines around the pockets and two stripes of orange going down each side of the shorts. The t-shirt also had two orange lines going down each arm. Naruto's kunai pouch was stilled tied to his waist.

'_My my, he looks very handsome.' _Ayame blushed at her thoughts while she watched Naruto eat. _'He still eats ramen with gusto; at least that hasn't changed.'_Ayame grinned; Naruto was on his tenth bowl already. '_Naruto just couldn't bring himself change completely. And lose all traces of orange,_' Ayame giggled at that last thought. It was a definite improvement in his dress code.

After finishing his ramen Naruto paid Ayame and sprinted out of the stand. Yakumo had told him this morning that every time he left her she was scared he wouldn't come back. That she'd be left behind and forgotten; all alone again.

**Flashback**

Naruto sped towards the Kurama mansion, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Today was day seven, the last day they would spend just talking while practising their art for fun. He'd already stopped at Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast and was now heading to the forest just outside the village. He knew Yakumo was waiting there for him, bright-eyed and grumpy as hell. A true smile crept onto Naruto's lips as he headed into the forest. He couldn't wait to see Yakumo-chan again, not that she'd allow him to call her that. But a man can hope.

When he got there he found that Yakumo wasn't in the forest. Not one to be discouraged Naruto figured she'd still be in bed in her mansion. Naruto smiled; he was going to wake her up; unpleasantly.

He arrived to see a heartwrenching sight. Yakumo was sitting on the front porch outside her mansion, head on her knees, crying silently. Naruto ran towards her, not caring that she might want to be alone. He sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong. He waited and waited for a response, never groaning, pressurising her to answer. Yakumo finally looked up and Naruto wondered where that brown haired, emotionless zombie had gone. And whether he preferred her like this, so sad and unhappy. Yakumo spoke, her voice wavering, like she was going to cry again.

"Naruto-kun; don't leave me. *SOB* I don't want to be alone anymore."

Naruto tilted his head to look at her with his sapphire eyes. "What do you mean, Yakumo-sensei? I will never leave you-"

"Don't lie to me! Naruto-kun... After the three weeks are over, you will leave. You *Sniffle* have a squad, and you need to do missions. You'll just forget about me- oh!"

Naruto pulled Yakumo into a tight hug, burying his face into her brown hair. _'Her hair smells like chocolate... I'll never leave her. My Yakumo-chan...'_

Not even thinking about what he was doing, Naruto removed himself from Yakumo's hair and tilted her chin up to look at him. Her brown hair was over her eyes, the pair of yellow beads having fallen out of her hair. Her mouth, not quite quivering but still showing her unhappiness to Naruto. Her brow was creasing with worry. All Naruto knew was that he had to take her pain away. His head descended, and their lips touched. His, dry yet tender, hers, wet and unsure. None of them were prepared for Yakumo's reaction when he kissed her. Yakumo lost control and flung her small hands around Naruto's neck. When he tried to pull away, Yakumo used this action to pull herself onto Naruto's lap, never breaking the kiss that was her lifeline. He tried to protest, only for Yakumo to deepen the kiss. In the end he couldn't help it; with a young female kissing him on his lap his body began to betray him.

'_No... no! This is so wrong, she's twelve!'_

"_**Hey, old enough to kill, old enough for other things too-"**_

'_Shut up fox no one asked you.'_

Naruto hands made their way to the small of her back, pulling her into his body. Her tongue went into his mouth completely by accident, with her trying to deepen the kiss further and Naruto pulling her closer. She liked this new feeling, this pleasurable desire. Her wet tongue inside his moist mouth increased those feelings. She wanted those feelings to burn through her until the sadness and loneliness was nothing but a memory. Naruto's hands grasped her shirt and pulled her back, ending the make out session; much to her disappointment.

Naruto was having trouble resisting this young girl, but in the end he was able to pull her mouth away from his. His eyes went over her flushed cheeks, her wild hair and her bare neck... That last part of her sent Naruto over the edge. A growl came from his throat and he bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. Then he sucked on it like it was candy.

Yakumo had never felt this before. His hands were pulling at the back of her shirt, making it tight against her chest. When his teeth had sunk into her young neck, she felt over sensitive and vulnerable. There was pain, but when he began sucking on her neck the pain turned into arousal. Her small breasts were pressing against her fishnet shirt beneath her robes, nipples hardening in arousal. Naruto clawed himself back from the depths of sin, leaning over he whispered into her ear. "Yakumo-chan, I'll never leave you." He sucked on her earlobe and Yakumo gasped. He then whispered, with a trace of lust;

"Soon... you will call me sensei."

**Flashback End**

That incident was the first close physical contact Yakumo had experienced, besides the hug Kurenai had given her after they killed Yakumo's demon. It was her first kiss, make out and her first encounter with lust. Naruto held her all morning, whispering comforting words like 'Yakumo-chan' and 'Don't cry'. After that run-in with lust both of them agreed to act like it had never happened. Naruto promised to never leave her out of his own free will and Yakumo was content.

Now Naruto made his way through the forest, sensing before he seeing that Yakumo was painting there. Grinning, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was painting. Naruto blushed red as a tomato upon seeing the painting. It was them, Naruto biting Yakumo's neck while his hands pulled her robes back against her chest. Her eyes were wide and her mouth half open in a silent moan of ecstasy. _'Oh Kami was I really doing that to her? But that's so hot and- No Naruto, this is wrong! So wrong-'_

'_**It feels so wrong, it must, it must be right...'**_

'_Shut up! You're not funny!'_

"So Naruto-kun; what do you think of the painting?"

Dry throat. Naruto started sweating bullets as cleared his throat; trying to think of a good answer.

"Well Yakumo-sensei, I...um, it's very...passionate." Yakumo brows knitted together at Naruto's comment; trying to hold back her laughter while appearing to be hurt by Naruto's comment.

'_Oh crap I'm dead!' _Naruto thought.

Yakumo couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing. Naruto's expression of terror too cute!

After getting her laughter out of her system Yakumo stood up and walked around her chair. She was looking positively maleficent at Naruto.

"I hope I can paint more of these...Naruto-kun." She whipered in his ear, causing shivers to race down Naruto's spine.

**What you guys think? I have way too many ideas with this fic once the three weeks are up. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews of all kinds are accepted from you pros! I want to make each chapter 1000 words longer until i get to the length i want.**


	2. Incidents

**Thank you all my readers!!!!! I woke up the first day and found myself with 40 emails! I love you all! If you are wondering after this chapter why Naruto and Yakumo's relationship is progressing so fast it is because they really don't know how fast a usual relationship should go. They are running on instinct and sexual pleasure; like we would without sex ed and morals. If you think they are too young, the Naruto world has twelve year olds fighting for their lives in battles! Its a mad world, so its not really that strange. Anyway, on with the fic!**

Naruto wanted to show Yakumo his favourite part of the village. Pulling her onto his back, he gave her the fastest piggyback ride she'd ever experienced. Yakumo's hands tightened around Naruto's shoulders. They'd originally been around his neck but Yakumo had been slowly choking Naruto to death and he'd told her that. Her hands had lowered and now her hands gripped the material of his t-shirt for dear life as Naruto jumped over rooftops and climbed near vertical cliffs, much to Yakumo's terror. She wondered if Naruto was getting her back for the painting. It made the most sense but since when did Naruto do something predictable? Never.

The sun was beginning to set when they arrived at their destination, on top of the Hokage monuments. "Land, sweet land!" Yakumo said while slipping off Naruto's back. She landed on all fours and kissed the mercifully level ground beneath them. When she looked up, the maleficent look had returned.

"Naruto!" Sounding more like Sakura at the moment, Yakumo stood up with surprisingly little effort and hit Naruto on the head. It seemed that just like Sakura, her anger gave her super strength. "You baka! If you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll make a gay rape Genjutsu and put you in it for a week!"

Naruto winced. 'Shit, she could do it too. Have to reveal my trump card.' Naruto looked again at the setting sun, then looked at the Leaf Village sprawled beneath the Hokage monuments. Pointing at the village, Naruto gave Yakumo the simplest of commands. "Look."

She did, and she gasped. The fiery red sun reflected off all the rooftops of the village, bathing it in an orange glow that reflected off every rooftop. Yakumo looked further and further, the orange glow and tint was everywhere. It was the most beautiful thing the young girl had seen, and she cried silently at her life. Her parents killed by the demon inside of her, never really stepping out of the mansion after their house burnt to the ground. Witnessing her first real sunset with someone only now, at the age of twelve, spoke volumes about her life.

Naruto turned away from the sunset and looked at Yakumo. Seeing that she was crying Naruto gave her a sympathetic look, which she unfortunately didn't see. Naruto walked up behind Yakumo and slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. She gasped as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Yakumo stopped crying as Naruto just held her, whispering the same comforting words as before. Her shoulders stopped shaking as Naruto rested his head on her right shoulder, and they both looked at the Leaf village glowing in the sunset.

00000000000000000

When the sun had finally set on the most amazing day of Yakumo's life Naruto took her back to the Mansion. She still didn't view the Mansion as her home, her home died with her parents. 'But maybe I can start over, with Naruto-kun...'

Naruto carried her bridal style all the way to the Mansion, jumping through rooftops and treetops alike, finally arriving though the window and depositing Yakumo on her soft bed. Naruto bade her goodnight and turned to leave but Yakumo flung herself at him before he could pull away. Tightening her hold on his shirt, Yakumo pulled Naruto on top of her and kissed his cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You have been so kind to me and...umm..."

Naruto had never seen Yakumo sound so unsure of what she was going to say next. He waited patiently for her to finish though, holding his tongue. Naruto was blushing something fierce when he realised the position they were in, Naruto laying on top of Yakumo with Yakumo whispering into his left ear.

"never mind." Naruto face faulted. However Yakumo's hands subconsciously tightened on Naruto's t-shirt. Her inner thoughts were:

'He doesn't feel the same way about me.'

'But there was that kiss...'

'He was just feeling sorry for me.'

'But he did give me the kiss; I had nothing to do with that.'

'I'll wait a few for more days before telling him my feelings.'

"Ok; Yakumo-sensei are you sure you are alright?"

"Ya, but Naruto-kun, I want you to stay with me tonight." Naruto blushed heavily and nodded at Yakumo, attempting to get off of her and stay in the spare bedroom.

Yakumo giggled. 'Oh no you don't Naruto-kun!' Yakumo pulled him tighter against her and pressed her body against his, earning a low moan from him as her supple body made contact with his.

"Naruto-kun, you are going to sleep here tonight, with me. Ok, my Naruto-kun?" Those last three words were whispered in Naruto's ear with a pinch of lust. Naruto grinned. 'Two can play at this game.'

Naruto used his weight to sit on top of Yakumo's waist. His two legs were kneeling on either side of Yakumo's waist, pinning her down. His hands broke Yakumo's vicelike grip on his shirt while he raised his upper body up until it was vertical. His hands travelled down to the hem of his shirt. Naruto slowly removed his shirt, revealing his chest to Yakumo. Yakumo was now the one blushing as Naruto lent back down and captured her lips with his. His hands guided her smooth arms around his back, while his lips never broke the kiss. Yakumo's arms tightened around Naruto as his tongue willingly brushed over her teeth, asking to be let in. Yakumo's oversensitive body betrayed her with a moan as she let his tongue in her mouth. Naruto's hands moved the sheet and duvet covers beneath them. Getting into the sheets, Naruto finally broke away from her mouth and began giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, knowing it was her weak point.  
"Yakumo-sensei - say it-. Say what's - been bothering - you.' Every few words Naruto would give Yakumo a light kiss on her neck, slowly moving lower. She couldn't take it any longer and decided to come clean with him. While Naruto's mouth was busy with her neck, his arms were wondering over Yakumo's body, tracing lines of fire through her clothes. 'Kami I love this! He's making me feel so good oh-!" Naruto's mouth had reached its lowest point of her exposed neck and he had bitten her there. At the same time his hands cupped her bum and gave them a squeeze. Her eyes snapped shut and her mouth flew open as she rode out this feeling. "Come on, Yakumo-chan, say it..." Naruto said again, this time in a playful voice. Yakumo thought it was time to come clean with Naruto.

"Oh – kami – I love you Naruto!" Yakumo blurted out after hearing him refer to her as chan.

Silence so profound so could hear a pin drop. Naruto removed his face and hands from Yakumo and looked her straight in the eye. "Did you really mean that, Yakumo?"

Yakumo was suddenly very scared. 'He doesn't feel the same way, that's why he asked.'

"Naruto, I know you'll never feel the same way I do, but it's true; I do-" Anything she was about to say was stopped when Naruto's mouth kissed hers with fervour. His left hand grabbed both of Yakumo's wrists and held them above her head, against the mattress and pillows. Yakumo had never felt a kiss this intense; she felt her mouth been ravaged by Naruto's wet tongue inside her. Her arms tried to move but they were pinned down by his left arm. Yakumo realised what Naruto was doing. By removing the use of her arms, the only way she could display her affection and appreciation was with her mouth. So she moaned into the kiss and rubbed her body against his, hard. His dominating ways of showing affection were slowly making her more and more wet between her legs, but been twelve she didn't know what was happening save that it had something to do with lust. Her eyes travelled over his shirtless body and a little more wetness appeared. Removing their lips only to check each other out and catch their breath, they continued way into the night.

00000000000000000

Yakumo woke up in the morning with the biggest smile she ever had. Naruto loved her, she was sure of that now. He loved her like she always had loved him. Speak of the devil, where was that little knucklehead? She could feel the he wasn't in the bed with her nor could she detect his presence in the mansion. Beginning to panic she jumped out of bed and was about to run out to look for him when she saw a note left for her, stuck to the closed door with a kunai.

_Gone training. This week has been perfect but I don't want to fall behind Kiba and the others. Left you a shopping list to go into the village with. NO COMPLAINING YOU NEED THE EXERSISE SEXY! I'll be back in time for dinner. Love Naruto_

Yakumo giggled. No one had ever called her sexy before. She'd never had a boyfriend either. She was as clueless as Naruto as to how fast things should go. They were both running on instinct. And instinct told her that she liked what happened last night; and she wanted more. His other statement was true as well; she never had much exercise after Kurenai sealed her powers and abandoned. A trip to the market in Konoha would be worth the effort. Yakumo turned the note over and on it was a list of basic groceries she needed as well has fifty orders of instant ramen. Bending over, Yakumo picked up the necessary cash on the floor and grinned at the thought of Naruto. Only Naruto would be kind enough to pay for the groceries when she owned a mansion and a colossal inheritance. 'I've never been clothes shopping though, maybe I should try.'

00000000000000000

Yakumo watched the crowds of villagers clog up the paths and roads of the market district. There must have been over a hundred stands and shops just where she could see. 'Where am I going to find a decent clothing store in a place like this? I'll ask around.'

Yakumo looked around the market, trying to find a girl her age to ask for help. She spotted a pretty, blond haired kunoichi in the mix of people in the crowd. Yakumo smiled and made a beeline towards her, hoping she could give her some fashion tips.

Ino had arrived home from another C-rank mission yesterday. After resting up yesterday and this morning Ino was just standing around thinking about what clothes she could buy to get Sasuke-kun to like he over forehead girl. A girl about a year younger than her snapped her out of her thoughts and asked her directions to a good clothing store for women. Ino, never the one to deny clothe shopping, told the girl they'd go clothe shopping together.

So, one and a half hours later (which is short for girls clothes shopping!) two females left the store, hands full of clothes. Ino had been surprised when her young friend said that the cost of her clothes didn't matter and Ino wondered who she was. She'd obviously had no clue about fashion nowadays and continuously asked Ino for assistance in that department. _'What kind of girl has unlimited funds but who's never been in a clothing store?'_Ino silently wondered.

The girl thanked her and finally told her that her name was Yakumo. After Ino introduced herself as a kunoichi she asked Yakumo why she wanted all those nice clothes. Yakumo blushed and said that she wanted to look good for her boyfriend, even though she didn't have as good-looking body as Ino. Now Ino was interested and asked Yakumo who her boyfriend was. Yakumo's blush deepened and she said something that sounded suspiciously like 'Naruto-kun.' Ino blinked and then she began to laugh. Naruto, dating this girl? Absurd.

Yakumo got angry at this girl for laughing at her Naruto-kun and decided to give this Ino bitch a life changing experience. She knew about the story of her and Sakura fighting for Sasuke and she liked Sakura better because she was there with Naruto-kun. Dropping her bags of clothes, Yakumo took out a blank, pocket-sized canvas from her robe's inner pocket. She then unsealed a brush and ink and sat down on the street. Ino looked at Yakumo like she was crazy but Yakumo paid her no mind. Naruto had once asked her why she didn't create a black and white genjutsu; just for kicks. It was a lot quicker then painting but it was far less real. A real 'time vs quality' situation. She dipped her brush in ink and began drawing on the canvas. Ino was shocked at how quickly Yakumo could draw and secretly wondered what she was drawing.

Yakumo quickly finished the black and white picture on her small, pocket-sized canvas. She threw it up into the air to distract Ino and formed some hand signs. She didn't usually need hand signs but she wanted this genjutsu to only affect Ino. Finishing the rapid hand signs barely a second after she started, Yakumo started the genjutsu.

Ino didn't know what was happening. One second she was watching Yakumo paint and the next she was in Sakura's house. But everything was black and white. It was so strange for Ino and she began to panic. Suddenly she started hearing strange sounds coming from the upstairs bedroom. Knowing it was Sakura's bedroom, Ino temporarily forgot that she was in a black and white world and went to investigate. Those strange sounds turned into moans, and there was a different sound, like flesh hitting flesh. Ino opened the door of Sakura's bedroom like she was possessed and witnessed her deepest fear. Sasuke was on Sakura's bed, on top of Sakura. She had a good view of Sakura's face as Sasuke thrust into her again and again. Her eyes were closed and there was a lewd smile on her lips; she obviously loved every minute of it. Every now and then and load moan escaped Sakura's lips and her nether lips squirted more juice over Sasuke's perfect body. "NOOOO!" Ino screamed and the vision changed.

She was outdoors, wearing a bridesmaid dress and listening to a classic wedding song. She looked up the aisle and there was Sasuke looking perfect in a tux. 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing and she followed everyone as they looked down the aisle. And saw Sakura, in a wedding dress and been escorted, arm in arm, by a grinning Naruto. "NOOOO!" Ino screamed and the vision changed again.

Yakumo grinned at the sleeping Ino. She'd continue living through all memorable moments of Sasuke's and Sakura's life together. Over and over until the genjutsu ended. Yakumo suddenly started laughing so hard the tears came and the nearby villagers took a step away from her. A few minutes later Yakumo remembered that she also had to go grocery shopping with Naruto's money before he came back for dinner. By looking at the sun she guessed it was around one 'o' clock. Yakumo decided to have lunch at Naruto's favourite ramen bar before grocery shopping; leaving Ino on the street.

00000000000000000

Teuchi and Ayame rarely served an unknown customer like this young, brown-haired girl. The short girl walked in with the biggest smile and an even bigger pile of filled clothing bags. She asked for one bowl of diet ramen (Look up filler episode LOL!) and another thirty bowls is miso ramen to go. When Teuchi heard his favourite customer's ramen to go he became curious as to the little girl's identity. "Excuse me girl but is that order for a young man named Naruto?"

"Yes, I guess he's my boyfriend." CRASH! Teuchi had fainted.

Ayame walked out of the kitchen and through the door. She served Yakumo her diet ramen and gave her all the miso ramen to go a little later. After smiling at the young girl, Ayame turned around and stepped on her father. She yelled and turned back to Yakumo, who was calmly finishing her ramen. "What happened?" She asked the girl with a faint trace of panic.

"He fainted when I told him that I was Naruto's boyfriend." CRASH! Ayame had fainted on top of Teuchi. Yakumo giggled before finishing her diet ramen. Luckily she'd brought along some storage scrolls, which she used to seal away all her shopping and the takeaway ramen. Sighing, she prepared to go grocery shopping, the bane of any couple's lives together. One thought that cheered her up was that Ino had it far worse than her right now. The moment Ino started believing it was in colour or, forgot that it was black and white and therefore was not real; the illusion would appear in colour and then there was no hope of escape. She would be trapped in the genjutsu until someone used their own chakra to break it. Yakumo was nearly skipping to the grocery store.

00000000000000000

It happened that afternoon. While Yakumo was walking home she passed the Hokage tower and was surprised to hear raised voices coming from the top of the tower. Something about the way they were raised told Yakumo that a fight might break out. Wanting to help the Hokage she quickly made the handsigns for an Invisibility genjutsu. It wasn't one of her paintings, still, nothing short of the Byakugan or Kurenai-sensei should be able to break it. 'Certainly none of this ANBU trash will be able to see through it,' Yakumo thought and had her theory confirmed when she walked past the two ANBU guarding the entrance of the Hokage tower. 'I shouldn't be doing this. Must be Naruto's influence on me.'

Yakumo's fears were confirmed when she found that the higher up the tower she went the louder the voices became. Finally stopping outside door to the Hokage's office, Yakumo hesitated before putting her ear to the door. The voices became that much clearer and Yakumo began following the 'conversation'.

"We cannot allow it Hokage! IF the demon container is allowed to breed with another, what kind of Hellspawn will they give birth to?"

"Senior councilman, enough! Naruto is just as human as you and me and if so much as speak those words again I'll-"

"We thought you would be of that opinion. Now hear this; we have sent an assassin after Naruto-"

"What!"

"and we regret to inform you that the council, under the powers granted to us by the Third, has overruled any attempt of rescue by yourself or subordinates. Failure to comply will result in the immediate removal of your position of Hokage."

Yakumo began running the moment she heard that the Hokage couldn't stop the assassin. Kami help the Leaf village if Naruto was killed by this assassin. 'What did they mean by demon container though? I had the Idou demon inside me. Does Naruto have an Idou demon inside him too?' Yakumo shook her head as the tears began to fall. 'It doesn't matter; no one will hurt my Naruto-kun! I don't care if this body's weak anymore, I will save my Naruto!' Yakumo pushed her weak body to the limits. Her muscles burnt but she didn't feel them. Her feet hurt from the jarring impact of her sandals on the stone path, but she didn't feel them either. Yakumo looked at the position of the sun and the cogs in her mind began working. 'He said he would be catching up on his training today, and that he'd come back home at around this time. Oh no, if the assassin attacks when he has just gotten home he won't be strong enough to fight him off! I have to move quickly!' In Yakumo's heart she knew that she was too late.

00000000000000000

Naruto stumbled into the mansion. He was spending more time in here than his old apartment, not that he regretted anything. Going from a solo, poor existence in an apartment to living in a mansion with a girlfriend was a real big upgrade in his lifestyle. Naruto dumped his stuff on the kitchen table and downed a glass of water from the kitchen sink. Sighing, Naruto fell asleep on the cool, tiled floor of the kitchen.

The assassin waited for her moment to strike, making sure her target was indeed asleep. That's right, the assassin was a she. How amusing that she would assassinate her best friend's ex-student. Not that it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered after the Third had died and left her alone; again. (A cookie for you if you can guess who it is!) She only wished that things could have been different. Serving the Council seemed to be the only way to get them to accept her, and she was tired of all the shit people gave her. She raised her right arm and four snakes came out of her sleeves. They slithered through the open kitchen window and onto the kitchen table before lowering themselves onto the tiled floor. The snakes were still coming out of her sleeve as Anko watched them close in on Naruto. 'Good bye, Naruto Uzumaki.'

The four snakes lunged at Naruto. Their fangs fastened to his wrists as the pumped their deadly venom into the thirteen year old boy. Poof!

'A Shadow clone?!' Anko felt the cold touch of death as a kunai pierced her back.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice asked without a trace of warmth. 'How did he get outside so quickly, without me sensing him?' The kunai dug deeper into her back to stress the seriousness of the situation.

Anko smiled, "You did good Naruto," she said her most sultry voice, knowing it would identify her instantly.

"Snake bitch?! Psychotic second Chunin exam proctor; Anko? Why are you trying to kill me? Or do you just do that for fun..."

Anko was shocked. Naruto really thought she was that fucked up? Well then there was no hope left for her. Might as well come clean to the kid.

"Naruto, the Council sent me here to assassinate you. They don't want you to 'breed' as they are calling it, with a girl named Yakumo." Anko waited for a violent response. She wasn't disappointed.

"DO THEY ONLY SEE ME AS SOME KIND OF FUCKING ANIMAL!?" Naruto yelled and pulled the kunai out of Anko's back. Anko winced at the pain before she turned around to answer Naruto's question.

"No Naruto, they don't even see you as that. They see you as a demon, a pest, an ugly reminder of things long past. And they overruled the Hokage from helping you."

"Grandma Tsunade is still trying to help me. Good, then she'll take care of it-"

"No she won't Naruto." Both Naruto and Anko turned to see an out of breath Yakumo come to a running stop inbetween Anko and Naruto. She was panting heavily with her hands on her knees. "If the Hokage interferes, she loses her title. The council members used a dirty trick. The Third gave the council more power to make his job of being Hokage easier. Only now with the Fifth in power they don't want to give that power up again." Yakumo finally registered who Anko was and began forming hand signs. "You won't hurt my Naruto-kun!"

The genjutsu Yakumo cast was a perfected version of Kurenai-sensei's favourite genjutsu, which made Anko relive her deepest fears over and over. Yakumo didn't stay long enough to find out what the assassin's deepest fear was, choosing to grab Naruto instead and pull him into the mansion through the back kitchen door. Once she determined that they were safe Yakumo broke down crying in Naruto's arms. "When Naruto? When will we be free of the cursed village? Is this village really worth it?" Yakumo had no idea the effect those words had on Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting alone in an old, rundown park, silently swinging on a nearly broken swing. It was late afternoon on October the tenth; young Naruto's sixth birthday. But he'd learnt the hard way to stay out of sight on his birthday. But Naruto needed to eat, even if it was only at Ichiraku Ramen. And that meant been seen by the villagers and probably getting beaten up. Naruto groaned at the thought of receiving another beating only for his stomach to groan louder. Naruto resigned himself to do the inevitable and ran out of the abandoned park towards the marked district of Konoha.

00000000000000000

Needless to say the inevitable happened and Naruto was beaten to a bloody mess. The Third had arrived just in time to stop a man who had drawn a knife at Naruto shouting "Die, demon!"

End Flashback

It was not the only painful memory. There was dozens, no, hundreds of memories similar or even worse than that memory. But now Yakumo's words appeared and asked that same question over and over in Naruto's mind.

'Is this village really worth it?' Did this village deserve his protection? He wanted to be Hokage, but only to protect his precious people, not the village. The logical part of his mind answered with an instant, 'No'.

'When will we be free of this cursed village?' Tonight...? Right now...? 'No, within the week though.' Yakumo would have affairs that need to be taken care of and Naruto would need to say his goodbyes. Naruto clutched his head as all the changes in his perception of the world began to show. 'This village never really loved me, or cared for me. And they never will, because of the Kyuubi inside of me.' Finally, after being a dumb, blond knucklehead for too long, Naruto snapped.

When Yakumo had said those words she had wanted to be comforted by Naruto. She did mean every word, make no mistake about that, but she knew their situation was hopeless. The Council would continue sending assassins after them until Naruto was dead or Tsunade was forced to do something drastic. After Naruto told Yakumo about the 'old hag' she was at a loath to let any harm befall her. Anyone who defended her Naruto-kun from the Council was a saint in her books. But after she said those words he had froze. A few moments later Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head in agony. (Think crazy Gaara)

When Yakumo saw Naruto on his knees clutching his head in apparent agony she panicked a little. She began comforting Naruto as best she could, with hugs and light kisses. Yakumo's comfort cemented Naruto's transformation and the pain in his head finally ceased. Slowly Naruto looked up from his crouching position on the kitchen floor... and gazed upon the face of an angel. But his brown-haired angel was crying. Why was she crying? It didn't matter, he would make the pain go away they same way she took care of his. Standing up suddenly, he flung his arms around Yakumo's waist and pulled her into his chest. His left hand clutched a handful of her hair and pulled her head back; giving her a feeling of déjà vu. Naruto's hand lifted her head and he kissed Yakumo far too aggressively. Each time she tried to adapt he'd change the way he kissed. Her mouth felt ravaged and her mind was beginning to shut down. Naruto's left hand stayed clutching her hair, holding it almost roughly. Yakumo was standing on her tiptoes because Naruto didn't lean down into these kisses, making it even more uncomfortable for Yakumo. Naruto's right hand descended below her sash and into her robes, making Yakumo gasp and try to pull away. His hand touched the bare skin of her lower chest, feeling how firm her petite body was. It travelled lower, down to her panties, making Yakumo moan into the tongue kiss Naruto was giving her. His middle finger rubbed her nether regions through her panties until it naturally slipped between her wet folds, now swollen. The kind of dirty pleasure Yakumo was feeling now could no longer be described, only experienced. She knew it was immoral, she was only twelve but if this was what people older than her experienced then Kami be damned she wasn't going to resist!

Logic had left her young mind long ago as she began to grind herself into his finger. Her panties were soaked through but that seemed to make both Yakumo and Naruto more aggressive. Naruto's middle finger stopped rubbing her clit and this make Yakumo groan in frustration, thinking that he was finished. That was until his middle finger slipped past her panty and directly on her flesh. Until it stopped rubbing and thrust itself into Yakumo's hot core. Naruto broke the kiss just to hear Yakumo's reaction.

"OHHH don't put it there-! OH...Kami NarutooOO...! Suddenly her robes and sash were too hot, too restricting. Her hands removed themselves from Naruto's neck and undid the sash around her waist. Pulling her robes open, Yakumo lent back onto Naruto finger, her waist moving up and down, pleasuring herself on his finger. Naruto's searing gaze looked Yakumo over. Her white robes were open, exposing her white, wire mesh shirt tight against her breasts. (Think Anko, except Yakumo's is white instead of brown) The skin-tight wire mesh shirt ended just above her waist. Naruto's gaze went lower. Her white, cotton panty was pushed sideways and by Naruto's finger. A finger that Yakumo was now bouncing up and down on, screaming her love for the activity. Yakumo's back arched, presenting the wire mesh containing her small breasts into Naruto's face. "AHHH...Naruto!" Juices rushed out of her, covering Naruto's right hand before running down his right arm. Naruto just smirked before capturing her in another searing kiss.

"Yakumo-chan, we'll leave this village soon. Trust me."

"Always Naruto-kun. Always." Yakumo passed out with a smile on her face. Naruto lifted her now limp and wet form and carried her to their bed. Inside, the cogs in his brain were working.

'Soon...'

**Yes, 1500 words longer then the previous chapter!**


	3. First Part of the Plan

**Thank you all my reviewers for your wonderful support! I can't say any names cause 1) I'm lazy 2) I'm not one to write massive notes before the actual story. I never really understood disclaimers. Everyone knows you don't own a thing, seems like a waste of space lol. On that note, on with the story!**

**Itachi and Kisame**

"Are you sure you know where we are going Itachi? Clearing this fucking forest is not what Samehada was made for!" Contrary to what he said, Kisame rather enjoyed hacking up the local flora; it just was not as much fun as hacking up people. He and Itachi were travelling on foot, like _civilians_, and the fact made him more aggressive than usual.

"If we are to avoid detection we have to take an unknown path. Jiraiya the Sannin is nearby; so if we use chakra to jump across treetops we will never get close to the target without discovery. All our concentration must be focused on hiding our chakra signatures from the Sannin." Itachi replied in a neutral voice as they made their way ever closer to Konoha.

'_Itachi was never one for speaking for any long length of time,'_ Kisame told himself. _'His quota of words is nearly used up.' _Kisame grinned at the thought. He was thinking about having a rematch with the green spandex taijutsu specialist from Konoha. For that kick he gave Kisame in his face. His sword swung faster at the thought.

00000000000000000

Naruto woke up in Yakumo's bed feeling tired and unfocused. The sexual escapade between the couple and Naruto's thoughts on how they were going to leave the village kept him up most of the night. He did have a plan though. But; and Naruto couldn't believe he was going to say this; he needed to encounter the Akatsuki within the month. Ero-sennin's six months were nearly up and Naruto had no intention of going on a two and a half year training trip with him. That pervert wouldn't teach him anything. **(He doesn't. The only thing he did in the training trip was tell Naruto he could customise his Rasengan, how to dispel a genjutsu and how to control more of the fox's power. What a waste of time!)** So Naruto planned on leaving before Jiraiya came back. It was time to begin his master plan. Naruto detached himself from Yakumo's embrace and went into her bathroom to have a shower. As the hot relaxed and warmed his muscles, Naruto knew what he would do today.

Yakumo felt uncomfortable without her warm pillow. The lack of that comforting warmth woke her up. Sitting up in the bed, Yakumo wondered what that comforting warmth was when her memories of the night before rushed back to her. Her head fell back into the pillow, brown hair landing in a halo; framing her blushing face. She heard the shower going and blushed, thinking perverted thoughts about Naruto in the shower. She remembered Naruto telling her that he had a plan and personally she couldn't wait. Naruto had confirmed that Kurenai-sensei and forgotten about her after asking for forgiveness. She was rumoured to be involved with Asuma Sarutobi, and Yakumo couldn't wait to get her revenge. Naruto's love for her showed her how someone cared for another. After comparing how Naruto-kun and Kurenai treated her; Yakumo realised that Kurenai was only worried about herself and the village. The same village that tried to get her Naruto-kun killed. _'Is still trying. Hurry Naruto-kun; hurry.'_

00000000000000000

Anko woke up with splitting headache and a bright light in her eyes. She blinked multiple times, trying to see where she was. But, aside from the light in her eyes, there was only darkness. "Hello Anko," said a familiar, creepy voice. "Ibiki, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You are charged with the attempted assassination of a ninja of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. What do you plead? I'm warning you, Anko. Do not make me wait."

Anko shivered. "I plead..."

00000000000000000

After kissing Yakumo on the cheek, Naruto went downstairs to make them both breakfast. Yes he did know how to cook, even though he lived off Ramen for most of his life he usually couldn't afford proper food in the past. Naruto started up the gas stove and brought some bacon and eggs out of the fridge. Chucking on some vegetable oil into two pans, Naruto started cooking. Whistling merrily he shouted up the stairs; "Breakfast!" Yakumo came running down the stairs. Amazing what a walk and a little love had done for her condition. There was no way she would ever do taijutsu, but she could run. A long way from struggling to stand after sitting on a chair. "Well, my fine princess, breakfast is served." Naruto did a mock bow at the doorway which sent Yakumo into giggling fits. Figuring she would play around she responded. "My handsome price, did you enjoy the _entertainment_ last night?" Naruto blushed before kissing her, his hand squeezing her ass. She blushed in the kiss and mock slapped him. Naruto broke the kiss, grinning like a maniac before pulling out a chair for Yakumo to sit on.

Breakfast was a jolly affair when Yakumo finally worked up the courage to ask him what he had planned to get them out of the Leaf village. Naruto grinned. "It's a surprise."

The bonus about living with Yakumo: near limitless writing and painting material. And Naruto needed the letters to be written. This was the first step in cutting his ties. Of course, for the most important part of the plan, the getaway, Naruto needed the Akatsuki. So Naruto slaved away in one of the other bedrooms for privacy from Yakumo. Naruto grinned; the secrecy must be driving her crazy. _'Now, a letter to Fuzzy-brows...' _

Naruto didn't come out of the room until late afternoon. He was suffering from mild withdrawal symptoms due to the time without ramen. Yakumo was suffering the same thing, due to the time without Naruto. They both decided to go out and have dinner at Ichiraku Ramen, knowing that in a few days they would leave for good. After dinner Naruto went to the post office to buy stamps and envelopes. He wouldn't post them yet, only on the morning before they left. He would have enjoyed seeing their reactions but sadly he couldn't. Naruto retired early with Yakumo, collapsing onto the bed together. Naruto was emotionally drained from writing the letters; all saying goodbye to his friends and family. But if he was going to wipe out the Council and remake Konoha, he needed to be on the other side. And Yakumo supported him all the way; she wanted revenge on Asuma for stealing Kurenai and Kurenai for leaving her behind. Naruto had told her at dinner about Hinata's relationship with Kurenai but Yakumo could never blame her after Naruto told Yakumo Hinata's life story. She was just sorry she had to kill Hinata's mother figure. Maybe she would just kill Asuma, and let Kurenai deal with the loss of a loved one, just like what she had done to her. In fact, the more Yakumo thought about it, the more she liked this idea. She fell asleep smiling against Naruto's chest.

00000000000000000

Kurenai sneezed against Asuma's chest. Asuma felt a chill running down his spine before he shook it off as nothing.

00000000000000000

Today was a big day for Naruto. He was figuring out what 'art' he wanted to do. It needed to be something creative, something that could be used in battle. But if that's what he wanted then he needed to steal the forbidden scroll; again. Naruto kissed Yakumo on the forehead and she snuggled in closer into Naruto's chest. Laughing at her antics, Naruto went downstairs to make them breakfast; instant ramen today. After a quick breakfast alone he left a note for Yakumo and went to visit the library.

00000000000000000

Naruto ran into the library, panting. The clerk looked like he was about to kick Naruto out after seeing who he was. One look at Naruto's headband though and the clerk turned back to his paperwork; mumbling profanities about Naruto. Naruto grinned. It was testament to how much he loathed bookwork that the clerk didn't know Naruto had become a ninja after all this time. Naruto didn't even hear the clerk as he began looking in the shinobi section for scrolls and books on seals. Of course the shinobi section was huge, so after ten minutes of frustration Naruto used Shadow clones to help him search and study. Seals were highly complicated and would take far more than one week to learn, even with shadow clones. But Naruto only needed the basics down before leaving.

Two hours later Naruto dispelled all of his clones and gasped when the knowledge flooded back into his brain. Naruto gathered any notes his clones had made and folded them into his pockets. After taking a two minuet break Naruto made two hundred shadow clones and sent half of them to search for books and scrolls on sculpting; while the other half was sent to find the same things on weapon forging. His clones found very little on either in the shinobi section so Naruto sent his clones to the civilian section. They hit the jackpot with arts and crafts.

Whilst Naruto's clones slaved away making notes Naruto was studying the notes his clones had made on making seals. A couple of hours passed before it was time for lunch. He had promised Yakumo to spend some time with her at lunch and for the rest of the day. This was the main reason his clones were making notes, for his clones to nail the subjects down while he spent some time with Yakumo.

00000000000000000

**Ichiraku Ramen for lunch**

"So are you going to tell me what you're planning Naruto-kun? I don't like been kept in the dark."

"Sorry Yakumo-chan. Its top secret. If we pull it off it'll be the crime and getaway of the century. We'll be famous and even better, we will have our revenge in due time. However, tonight I want to ask you on a date."

Yakumo blushed. "After all we've done you want to still go on a date?"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Of course Yakumo-chan; I want to go on proper date with my girlfriend."

Yakumo and Naruto's faces took on new shades of red. _'Girlfriend, I'd like that, being Naruto's girlfriend.'_ "Ok Naruto-kun but no Ichiraku ramen!" She glared at him, never mind the fact that she was saying this inside the said restaurant. Ayame giggled at the scene and felt a slight pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she have a man like Naruto? "And I'm not paying..." Yakumo said after she finished her ramen. "Ok Yakumo-chan."

...

"WHAT!"

00000000000000000

'_I wonder what Yakumo-chan is going to be wearing for our date? It's a formal date... I think.'_ Naruto knew his hair would resist any combing or jell. He settled for removing his headband and putting the spikes of his hair that the headband covered in front of his face in an attempt to look more mysterious. He was wearing a white, skin-tight shirt with under a black suit. There was an orange handkerchief in his front breast pocket with the top two buttons of his white shirt undone, hiding the First's necklace. Yes the Land of Waves had finally coughed up the money of the A-rank mission Team 7 had completed all those months before. These were his fanciest clones and Naruto could only enter the store with a henge. "Yakumo-chan, are you ready?" Naruto called up the stairs.

"Ten seconds Naruto-kun!"

Naruto scoffed. He would never understand the tradition of waiting at the stairs for his date to get ready. In fact; there were many traditions with the opposite sex that neither he nor Yakumo understood or did. It was a new experience for both of them and proof of their fucked up upbringings in the Leaf village. True to her word, ten seconds later and beautiful goddess that could not be twelve year old Yakumo-chan walked down the stairs. Naruto's breath caught. Using here small, lithe figure, Yakumo was wearing a body hugging, black cocktail dress that ended two inches above her knees. A sequined spiral of gold stated at the neckline of her dress and gently spiralled around her body until it became the bottom hem of Yakumo's dress. The dress had room for future growth and Yakumo looked stunning. The golden spiral brought out the gold in her brown eyes and matched her two hairpins on the left side of her hair. A face, so often frowning was smiling as she looked Naruto over as well. "*Giggle* You clean up nice, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked; then grinned foxily. "Who are you and what have you done with Yakumo-chan? You are to pretty to be human." Yakumo blushed again. Spending time around Naruto had rubbed off on her and they now had fun 'almost-arguments' all the time. "Flattery will get you no where Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned as she walked down the last of the steps and he took her arm. "But it will get me a date with the most beautiful girl in the world."

00000000000000000

Naruto took Yakumo to dinner at a restaurant called the Flaming Leaf. Known for its expensive tastes and piping hot curries it was a favourite of those with exotic or expensive tastes. "Why here, Naruto-kun?" Yakumo enquired.

"Yakumo-_hime _you and I have missed out on so much in our lives. I thought an adventure with our taste buds will be good for both of us; before we leave this village." Yakumo blushed and held him tighter as he told the man at the counter of their reservation. Asking what it was under Naruto replied, 'Kurama' without breaking a stride. Yakumo blushed even harder; Naruto was spoiling her and calling her a princess. They had a table for two ready at the corner of the restaurant, giving them privacy from the other guests. If the waiter's and guests were surprised at the two twelve-year-olds they were very good at hiding it. While Naruto and Yakumo walked to their seats Naruto spotted Team 10 at another table, sitting on benches. It was unsurprising since Choji's nature would make him want to experience all the foods of the world. No doubt about it when Naruto saw Choji he was stuffing his face with all sorts of beef curry.

00000000000000000

Ino stared at the human vacuum known as Choji. The fat (Don't let him hear you call him that!) Akimichi seemed to be able to eat that red-hot curry with no side effects. _'Though after eating those three pills whilst trying to retrieve Sasuke probably had given him this resistance,'_ Ino mused. Ino was not a deep thinker but she did understand the side effects of those pills.

"Is that Naruto?!" Ino said, talking over Choji's eating and Asuma's conversation with Shikamaru. Everyone turned to look and Ino's breath caught in her throat. There was Naruto, looking hansom, wearing a black suit with a white shirt, headband gone. The hair it usually covered was now sticking forwards slightly, leaving his eyes shrouded in shadows. There was that evil brown-haired girl talking to him. The one that had trapped Ino in that horrible genjutsu that only a passing Kurenai could release her from.

Their postures screamed 'Date!' and they both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The girl's dress was the envy of Ino, who knew such a dress should have been hers. She had in fact chosen it for the girl, as it was far too expensive for Ino to buy. _'And now she looks gorgeous and she's going out with Naruto!"_ Ino blinked as a strange thought entered her mind. _'Could Naruto be... a gold digger?!'_

00000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, nearly a thousand Naruto's were studying from their notes, all inside the library. Naruto had given them nearly all his chakra, allowing the ones that learnt something to create another shadow clone before dispelling itself to give its knowledge to Naruto. As such, Naruto was getting a near constant stream of new knowledge. When the notes were mastered the clones turned to Yakumo's and the village's library's books for more knowledge.

00000000000000000

At a secret council meeting, Ibiki had just finished giving his report on the interogation of Anko to the Council.

"The demon has become far too cunning; like the Fox it is!" One prominent member of the civilian council shouted. There was a general murmur of agreement. "What do you suggest we do about it?" Another member asked.

Hiashi Hyuuga was not a patient man and held no sympathy for a failed mission. "Just as the demon Fox has captured my disowned daughter's heart; we must attack his. I will go myself and kill the girl Yakumo; her genjutsu will be no match for the esteemed Byakugan." There was a further chorus of agreement from the council. None of them understood Yakumo's true power, or Naruto's plan which would become active tomorrow.

00000000000000000

**At the Flaming Leaf**

"So, Naruto, what have you been doing today?" Yakumo was genuinely interested; they were talking while they waited for their food.

"Reading up on my art; which no I won't tell you about. It's still in its infancy but I promise you that it'll be like nothing you've ever seen before. However, my plan starts tomorrow morning and I need you for that. So, I will tell you the first part of my plan."

"Please Naruto-kun, tell me."

"Our lovely miss assassin will probably be reporting in right now to the council. After going against the Hokage, the meeting will be in secret." Yakumo scowled at the thought of the assassin hurting her Naruto-kun. "Continue Naruto-kun."

"Well now they are going to send someone even better, and/or they are going to come after you. They now know about my shadow clones techniques and so will be wary of coming after me. And not many are better than Anko. They probably will have someone who they think can get to you; getting past your illusions.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"That would be what I would do. Except; one thing I've learnt about the council is to expect the unexpected even if the unexpected is just plain stupid." Naruto grinned at this and Yakumo giggled.

"So who then, Naruto-kun?"

"I honestly don't know. Kurenai is a definite no because she feels too guilty about what she did to you, or at least she did. However, my plan is..."

They had to stop when the food arrived. Butter chicken for Naruto, at least, that's what it was called on the menu. Yakumo looked like she had a cross between a veggie stir-fry and some rice and chicken curry. The menu said it was mild but neither of them trusted the menu. Naruto could not for the life of him see any butter with the chicken, only rice and some strange orange sauce. Yakumo knew that mild was all a matter of opinion. They did want an adventure with their taste buds though, so sending a teasing smile to each other they dug in. One they finished their dinner Naruto continued.

"My plan needs you to create a massive genjutsu like last time. The secondary reasons for me sending you out and about the village all this time was to give you a mental picture of the village. Because now you must not create a genjutsu of a ruined Leaf village, you must create one of a normal Leaf village."

"Why?" Yakumo asked, not the least bit miffed about been manipulated. Naruto obviously needed Yakumo to experience life in the village without suspicion, even from Yakumo herself. That would give her the most powerful and accurate genjutsu.

"Because their next assassination will succeed. And we will disappear."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"Of course Yakumo-hime. We need to get some rest tonight. That means no fooling around!"

Yakumo pouted cutely. "Fine, but it'll take most of the morning before the illusion is in place and we can't leave the house till then." Naruto nodded, stood up and held out his hand. Yakumo took it elegantly and as Naruto helped her up. He left the money on the table, (which surprisingly didn't break his bank) and left for the Mansion.

That night they held each other and cuddled, thinking over their perfect dinner date.

00000000000000000

Hiashi Hyuuga first travelled to the demon boy's house, thinking the two demons might stay there. He shuddered at the thought of what those two might be doing. There were some things on in this world that was never meant to see the light of day. Finding the demon's apartment long since abandoned with his Byakugan; Hiashi cursed. This meant they were staying at the Mansion, which had far better defences. Hiashi travelled there anyway, avoiding alarms with the all seeing Byakugan. He arrived at the Mansion with no trouble to find it in lockdown. Hiashi scanned the Mansion with his Byakugan and shuddered at what he saw. Naruto and Yakumo; no, the Demon and the Demoness, in bed, together. _'Kami they've started mating already! I have to report this to the Council before the secret meeting finishes.'_

00000000000000000

The sun kissed the horizon on this the day of reckoning. Yakumo was up early, painting the first of many on her large canvas with her palette knife. This one showed a perfectly normal, crowded market, just like she had scene when she was there. Naruto yawned lazily and sat up from bed, revealing his bare chest. His smiled when he saw his love working diligently on her art. It made him think of his art, and his feeling for Yakumo. "Yakumo-hime; I love you," Naruto said just loud enough for Yakumo to hear. She dropped her palette knife in shock and wonder. Getting up off her wooden chair, this time without difficulty, she ran to Naruto and embraced him, kissing his neck. "*Kiss* Thank you Naruto-kun *Kiss* for everything." Yakumo move her lips to his; he still gasped when he felt the sensation of her tongue in his mouth. Warm and wet, she moaned into his mouth when Naruto's arms took both her legs off the floor and pulled them up to rest on top of the blankets in front of him. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned at this too, her legs wrapping around his waist as he tightened his grip on her rear, pulling her ever tighter against him. She was only wearing a thin, white night gown with no panties. The bottom was pulled up from around her legs as his tongue massaged hers in her mouth. She felt her nipples harden, the small brown area around them contrasting to the milky white breast around it. Yakumo's gown was in danger of being undone when Naruto finally pulled away from the kiss. "Not now Yakumo-hime. Not in this village where we are always in danger. I'll make us breakfast; 'K?"

Yakumo pouted but nodded and got off the bed as Naruto removed himself from her legs. Giving her one last kiss, Naruto headed downstairs. Just as he got into the kitchen one of Naruto's silent alarms rang, telling him that just like last night, there was an intruder in the grounds. Naruto grinned. The Mansion was still in lockdown so whoever the new assassin was he would have to wait. And as soon as Yakumo finished her paintings it would be too late. Smiling as he made breakfast, this time scrambled eggs on toast, Naruto got out a tray and went back into the bedroom to serve Yakumo her breakfast.

00000000000000000

Yakumo finally finished her new painting of the Hokage Tower, looking just like it always did. Her palette knife got some yellow paint and applied it to the paint of the tower. A good artist always completed the background first. Today was going to be a bright, sunny day if Yakumo had anything to say about it. Meanwhile Naruto made five hundred shadow clones and sent them out of the house to continue Naruto's work in the Leaf village's library as well as making notes from the book in Yakumo's library. He made the clones inside the house to see if the assassin was half decent. If he was then he would _not_ go after the shadow clones because Naruto was going to stay right here until Yakumo completed her genjutsu. Naruto Set Yakumo's breakfast by her feet he was content to just watch Yakumo paint while he ate his breakfast.

00000000000000000

The demon was obviously trying to fool the great Byakugan by creating all those shadow clones. It never took into account that Hiashi could see through walls and see that Naruto was staying in the Mansion; safe. Hiashi scoffed at the obvious attempt to get rid of him. '_You'll have to try better then that demon!'_

00000000000000000

It was done. Yakumo's genjutsu was finally complete. She concentrated on the paintings and began to mould her chakra into the genjutsu. The process took less than a second, and using the painting as a visual aid meant the jutsu required no hand signs. The citizens of Konoha were now under the effects of Yakumo's genjutsu; and nothing would be as it seems. Yakumo's maleficent grin had returned and Naruto shared it. They turned around and saw their 'phantoms' extract themselves from them and get on with life. They looked at their phantoms, then at each other and began laughing. The real Naruto and Yakumo were now invisible.

"What are we doing now, Naruto?" Yakumo asked after finishing her breakfast. She was keen to hear about the next step in Naruto's 'master' plan.

"Well the next step is..."

**Cliffy! Don't worry they'll join the Akatsuki in the end. I was just not happy with a half assed background story before they join. Read and review please and sorry this took so long!**


	4. Review Reply and Answers

This is a reply to very detailed reviews from Paul Evans. Hurry up and get an account so I can PM you! This may answer most of my reader's unasked questions:

**Why the hell is Naruto going to the Akatsuki? Won't that destroy his relationship with Gaara?**

True on all accounts. Naruto has many parts to his plan. Won't say more.

**Why would the Akatsuki let him join? Won't they just extract the Fox right there and then?**

No, they can't. That demon spider thing they summon which eats the bijuu gets stronger as they capture the consecutive tailed demons. They cannot capture the nine-tailed fox until they have every other tailed-beast. Also don't forget that this if before the time skip so they haven't even completed the demon extractor thing yet.

**Why would the Akatsuki let him join, PERIOD?**

After Orachimaro left the Akatsuki had to face a very real probability of people leaving the organisation. They have Tobi as a replacement but what if others left or died? Like it or not they need potential members. And even though they extract demons, do not forget that this is the first time the Akatsuki might have a jinchuuriki on their side. Combine that with Naruto's magnetic personality and you never know what might happen. Imagine, Yakumo and Naruto, getting married while in the Akatsuki with Pein being the priest and Konan the squealing bridesmaid!!!!!

LMFAO hope this answered everyone. By the way Paul I always appreciate criticism so long as the person states why they think something is wrong so I can reply and hopefully change it.

Right that's my reply done. I'll try and update soon!


	5. Leaving

**Orochimaru's Lair**

"Orochimaru-sama! Success with subject 37!" Kabuto ran into Orochimaru's throne room like his pants were on fire. They had relatively few successes with these large scale experiments so when they did they demanded Orochimaru's personal attention.

"Kukuku Kabuto. Lead they way." Orochimaru stood up fluidly from his throne and followed Kabuto out of the room. The underground catacombs that Orochimaru had found here had been hollowed out and sandpapered smooth. This was his newest hideout and as such didn't have the tiled floors or the sickly smooth walls yet, but in a year or two it would. What it did have above was a flat, featureless plain where the only notable feature was a river a mile or two to the east. Perfect for training Sasuke to fight on coverless terrain. And whilst Sasuke was training on the surface, Orochimaru could experiment below.

"Subject 37 has the implanted kekkei genkai of Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama. It was obtained from a bone sample on the field. If we could place the child in quarantine so that he doesn't contract the disease-"

"I know Kabuto ...hmm... Kabuto I'm counting on you. Once I have the Sharingan the only techniques I will not have will be other kekkei genkai. The Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku (Corpse bone pulse) and the Mokuton are what I'm after. A pity that all sixty of my Mokuton experiments died **(Wink wink)**. Then I would have had that ability from the start and only age twelve more years before possessing him. If Kimimaro hadn't gotten sick I would have had him too, six years later. And if the Sound Four had kept on schedule I would have the Sharingan by now and be the strongest ninja in the world. Twenty-one years...Kabuto." There was a lengthy break as both parties though about what Orochimaru had said. Fate really hated him. But their fortune was soon about to change...

00000000000000000

**Inside the Fire Country**

Kisame and Itachi walked out of the forest that was bordering the Fire Country, arriving at a grassy clearing about five days of non-ninja travel inside the border. The next forest they would encounter would be the forest bordering the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi nodded once and they began to pick up the pace. They had been able to avoid Jiraiya and his spy network by travelling like civilians through an unmarked trail in the forest. They could now speed up and jump through the clearings until they neared the Leaf Village.

For once Kisame had nothing to say, he was just relieved that he could rest his arms after cutting through that _monstrosity _known as a forest. A forest; huh; it was a fucking jungle!

00000000000000000

**Konoha**

"The next part of my plan Yakumo-chan is the heist. Well, several heists. I need to steal the forbidden scroll; again and-"

"You stole the forbidden scroll!" Yakumo was looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

'_Oh kami she's becoming one of them!'_

00000000000000000

Ino and Sakura stopped talking and looked at each other. _'My fan girl senses are tingling. Sasuke-kun!'_

Hinata stopped training with Kiba and Shino. _'Naruto-kun...'_

00000000000000000

After Naruto finished his story about the theft of the forbidden scroll he was tackled by Yakumo down onto the tile floor. "Oh Naruto-kun I never knew," Yakumo said and then gave him the biggest kiss and looked him strait in the eyes. She was tearing up and Naruto didn't know why. _'What did I say?'_ Naruto was honestly confused. Then he realised. It was Mizuki who told him about the demon fox. It was Mizuki who nearly killed him. And in his retelling he had let slip the he was a jinchuuriki. _'The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi; me and my big mouth,'_ Naruto winced at the thought.

If Naruto had let this fact slip to any other person he would have been scared of rejection. But he knew about and had seen Yakumo's Idou demon and still loved her. And now Yakumo knew about his demon; but would she still love him? From the tears, kiss and hug the answer was a unanimous yes. But he had to make sure.

"Hime do you still love me? Knowing what I am?"

Yakumo gasped. What brought this on? What made Naruto-kun feel this insecure?

'_This village. It's their fault somehow. That's what this is all about. He wants revenge for what they did to him. For what they did to me. I had Kurenai-sensei and then she betrayed me, leaving me all alone. He had no one from the moment he was born. Was this the first assassination attempt? Was this the final straw? Or has it been happening for a long time? I have to find out.'_

"Naruto-kun; was this the first assassination attempt?" Yakumo stopped crying and watched him, deadly serious. The serous mood was kind of ruined with her straddling him.

Naruto leaned up and kissed Yakumo, trying to distract her. When this didn't work Naruto broke away from the kiss and wordlessly shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, how many? I will kill them all for hurting my boyfriend-"

"You can't Yakumo. They are too powerful; too high up in the village. But if we become missing ninja we can attack those responsible without worrying about the consequences inside the village. I know my plan is a little flawed but give me a little time-"Yakumo silenced him with a well timed kiss. To her surprise Naruto pulled away and stood up, laughing.

"Yakumo, don't you want to know my plan? You were so keen before."

Yakumo had the decency to blush as she had forgotten. After all, dropping a bomb like the Kyuubi was not something you just brush off. She apologised and promised that she wouldn't interrupt him again. Naruto nodded and began again.

"Right the Heists. Now since we are leaving without any sensei we need to leave with jutsu scrolls so we can get stronger ourselves. I'm currently studying blood seals in a hope that when we steal the forbidden scroll as well as other jutsu scrolls we can seal the scrolls in them for security. That's the plan anyway."

"Let me guess. My genjutsu has taken care of the people but it won't take care of the security seals. And you have a plan for that too?"

Naruto laughed. "Shadow clones and luck. Other then that I'm just going to wing it!"

00000000000000000

**Orochimaru's Lair: Subject 37's room**

Kabuto and Orochimaru examined the subject through a one way glass wall. Ten years old, the minimum age needed to survive the curse mark. "All right...kukuku... Kabuto."

"My lord may I ask you which mark you intend to give her?" Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto his nose after he asked.

"Kukuku Kabuto. Kimimaro survived the Earth curse mark. I will give the subject the same one. Does she have a name?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded and, still chuckling creepily, walked into the room through a door hidden by genjutsu. The subject backed away into a corner, shivering from fear and cold. Orochimaru let out a burst of killing intent, freezing her in place. His neck extended and he bit her in the notch between her two collarbones. She screamed as the black mark formed by the bite; it was the Earth curse mark. Orochimaru's neck returned to normal and he wiped his mouth while standing up. "Now don't die on me." He had a maleficent grin as he exited the room. "Monitor her," he ordered Kabuto as he walked past.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto unsealed his medical and monitoring equipment.

00000000000000000

Naruto was standing outside the Hokage's office, taking deep breaths. He had faith in Yakumo's genjutsu skill however Grandma Tsunade was a Sannin. There was always that flicker of doubt. If Naruto told someone that he was going to do the greatest crime of the century at 11 'o' clock in the morning with the Hokage in the same room the person would call him mad. Maybe he was, at the village!

'_Ok Naruto. Calm down. Deep breaths; just slowly open the door.'_ The door creaked open and a shadow fell across the doorway. Naruto gasped and jumped back just as an angry Tsunade bowled through the door. Her eyes looked straight at Naruto but didn't see him. Naruto sighed and Tsunade looked quizzically at his hiding place. She put her hands together and said "KAI!" Naruto froze, not daring to breath and waited with baited breath to see if Yakumo's genjutsu held. Apparently it did and Tsunade turned away and started shouting something along the lines of "Shizune! Give me my sake back!"

Naruto chuckled as she charged away from his hiding place with all the grace of a buffalo. He snuck inside Tsunade's office before the doors could close. Naruto sighed and did the hind sign for the Shadow clone jutsu and five clones appeared. Of course Shizune hadn't taken Tsunade's sake, this time. It was a certain, inconsistency in Yakumo's genjutsu. The pervert Jiraiya wasn't here yet but just in case he arrived early Yakumo made the women's hot springs extra populated today.

'_Now, where was that switch-' _*Click* _'got it!' _One of Naruto's shadow clones flicked the switch under Tsunade's desk and the wall to the right of the office disappeared. It was a high level genjutsu/security seal that could only be dispelled with the switch. The seal went so far as to make the genjutsu tangible. Naruto had found the switch previously he had hoped that Tsunade was too lazy to change it. If not he had five shadow clones to help him look. The switch itself was tiny and portable, changing its hiding place usually with every Hokage. Naruto ran through the doorway and it was like Christmas!

The forbidden scroll was in a glass box with its top wide open. Naruto knew that after he had stolen the forbidden scroll Grandma Tsunade would have at least added some new traps. One of Naruto's shadow clones walked over and lifted the scroll from its case. A kunai fire from the roof behind the clone. It was a natural blind spot unless you knew it was there. It drilled through the clone's head and with a poof the clone disappeared. But not before another clone used a Substitution to replace itself with the dropping forbidden scroll. The newly appeared clone caught the flying kunai knife before it cut another string and obviously trigger another trap. Naruto sighed as his clone examined the kunai before it dispersed, dropping the kunai. When Naruto got the memories he took on a thoughtful pose, hands behind his head, one hand holding the forbidden scroll. The kunai had the same seal on it as Asuma's trench knives. No doubt Asuma would come here and charge the kunai with wind chakra. It was made to slice straight through a person's head and still trigger a different trap. It didn't matter whether they were a clone or not. _'Very clever Asuma and Tsunade,'_ Naruto thought as he left through the window. It was time to post those letters.

00000000000000000

Naruto arrived back at the Mansion at noon, panting slightly from the use of chakra. If Naruto was panting then most Gennin would have collapsed from chakra exhaustion. All those clones he had sent out in the morning had dispersed and Naruto had to create more clones to take any notes and books the clones had left in the library and seal them in blood storage seals. He had only just learnt blood seals and he had to create thousands of shadow clones for the job. Then Naruto had to use his chakra to run all over the village, posting his letters. Why did he need stamps and envelopes? To make them search the post office for any sign of him. They would ask the people in charge when they had seen him and it would waste time. Any small delay was worth it. It had all worked out in the end. Naruto arrived at the Mansion to be greeted by a made-up pack stuffed with scrolls. His clones had obviously packed his bags and were now all hiding throughout the village as distractions with half of them hedged into Yakumo. Yakumo came out of the Mansion wearing her traditional outfit and carrying all of their combined finances and food in scrolls in her pack. Yakumo came prepared for Naruto's exhausted condition and tossed him a soldier pill. Naruto thanked her and ate the pill.

"So now what?" Yakumo asked Naruto with a hint of concern. She was still largely in the dark.

"Now I trigger the paper bombs and we get out of here!" Yakumo cheered and squealed as Naruto lifted her up bridal style. Their packs were tiny and light thanks to the blood storage scrolls. Even so Naruto drew on half a tail of the Kyuubi's chakra for an extra boost of speed. His eyes became red and his pupils became slits. His whisker marks became more pronounced. Naruto didn't like doing this but they needed to get away as fast as possible. Once Yakumo was secure with her arms around Naruto's neck he charged towards the Mansion. Naruto jumped towards the Mansion wall and spun around, landing feet first against it. He bent his legs and spring boarded off the wall. He hit the ground running and ran as fast as he could carrying Yakumo and their packs towards the exit of the Leaf Village. A minute later the delay on the paper bombs ran out and the bombs caught fire.

Kurenai and Asuma's houses had the paper bombs on their rooftops. The bombs exploded a few seconds later, smashing windows, levelling walls. However, the damage to the people inside these two buildings was minimal. The pair of Chunin guarding the wall turned in horror and watched the explosions. As such, they missed the red and black blur speed out the Leaf Village.

00000000000000000

Lee and Gai were at Lee's dojo, sparring. They had felt something odd today, almost like déjà vu.

"Gai-sensei I am feeling particularly un-youthful today!"

"No my youthful student! I feel it too! We must do five thousand push ups with our fingers to get rid of this feeling!"

"Right Gia-sensei! And if I can't do that I will run one hundred times around the village on my hands!"

This was about the time that the two buildings were levelled by the explosions. Lee and Gai stopped training and took up a serious look. They wordlessly disappeared to investigate.

00000000000000000

It was terrible. Fire had spread to other building and the houses of Kurenai and Asuma were in pieces. Only a few doorways and clinging bits of wall remained upright. However, the two who were obviously targeted stood outside, unharmed and looking pissed off. The Hokage was there and supervising the Chunin who were using Suiton techniques to quench the fires. Gai walked towards the Hokage, followed closely by Lee, and asked her what happened.

"I'm not sure. The ANBU have been alerted to a possible security breech in the village and the whole place is sealed up tighter then the forbidden scroll-" Tsunade stopped. "Shit!" Tsunade shouted and charged back to the Hokage Tower. Gai told Lee to follow and help her while he sorted out things with Asuma and Kurenai. Lee took off after her.

00000000000000000

**Two hours later...**

Tsunade called an emergency Jonin meeting with team Gai and the rookie 9. What disturbed her was that Naruto never arrived. That was her first inclination as to what had happened. Someone, probably Itachi again, had not just settled for little old Naruto anymore. He had obviously used his Sharingan to hypnotise Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll again. Konoha's S-class criminal Uchiha was hunting for new jutsus and now had Naruto. When Tsunade shared this theory with her trusted ninja, saying they were pissed would be an understatement. Kiba was nearly foaming in the mouth after all they had done together and he still wanted a rematch. Lee complained about the un-youthfulness of their enemies while Tenten tried her best not to strangle him. This was around this time that things started becoming very strange...

00000000000000000

**One and a half hours ago...**

Yakumo was at her limit. They were as far away as she could be without releasing the genjutsu. Naruto set her down and the red chakra faded. Naruto collapsed on the ground, snoring. Yakumo found the whole thing deeply amusing and she laughed until tears of joy came. They were free, finally. Free to live and plan and love each other. But Yakumo wondered why he had stopped here. It was almost as if he wanted her to keep the genjutsu going. But why? And why stop now and give into a minor case of chakra exhaustion when they could be half-way out of the Fire Country before stopping? Yakumo felt a scratching sensation between her breasts and looked down. There was a note, rolled up and pushed between her beasts. Her beasts weren't big enough to touch together, yet, but the note seemed recently rolled because it was trying to unroll. Yakumo blushed and removed the note. On it were instructions from Naruto.

_Hey Hime_

_If your reading this then we are at the limit of your genjutsu and I'm out for a little while. It's time for us to have a little fun- _Yakumo blushed as she was invaded with perverted thoughts again. _–with Konoha. Please create a new genjutsu of the nine-tailed fox attacking the village. When the painting is finished wake me up before activating the genjutsu and I'll explain the rest._

**Ten minutes ago...**

Yakumo pinched Naruto's nose and woke him up. His upper body launched upwards and he nearly head butted Yakumo in an attempt to get rid of the fingers closing his airways. Once the near injury was avoided Naruto saw Yakumo's painting. It showed a dark sky above the village lit with the light of two flaming houses. Naruto realised that those were the two houses he had used the paper bombs on. When Naruto looked back at the village, he saw smoke but no fire. On the painting the Kyuubi stood in all its glory, stomping houses just behind the flaming pair, its mouth open and bearing down on the Hokage Tower. Naruto smiled. It was perfect. Yakumo saw him look and was confused. She could keep the current genjutsu going from here, but she'd have to be a lot closer to cast the genjutsu. Also, as vast as her powers were even she couldn't recreate the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She was about to voice these concerns when Naruto held up his hand.

"Don't worry Yakumo. Trust me, hell trust the Kyuubi, he wants this to work as much as we do."

Yakumo blinked. _'What are you planning Naruto? The Kyuubi wants this plan to succeed too. What are you planning?'_

"Ok Naruto. Just tell me what to do."

Naruto nodded and crossed his legs, gesturing for the painting to be brought over to him. Yakumo was not one to be ordered around but she felt the Kyuubi's chakra again and so complied. Call it a morbid fascination to see what would happen next. She laid the painting on the ground in front of Naruto, who was now supporting a glowing red tail. His features took on the fox appearance and he told her to activate the genjutsu. She wasn't going to argue, she was actually a little intimidated when he was like this. But there was no way she had enough chakra-

Yakumo figured it out. Without hesitation she did the handsigns and activated her technique, call out the name of the first human genjutsu to ever use the Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Demonic Illusion: Kyuubi's Return!"**

**And that's a wrap people. Sorry about the delay; couldn't resist another cliffy. Next chapter will have another near-lemon (I'm balancing on a knife's edge with the next one) and what kind of chaos will this technique cause? Finally what did those letters say? Everyone's gearing up from the pair to join the Akatsuki. Till next time!**


	6. A Cunning Plan

**This is a response to a large review from:**

**Forever Rahhel**

**??? Don't you watch the anime?????? When Hiashi disowns Hinata and leaves her in Kurenai's care, saying she's a disappointment? Naruto's art is definitely not drawing!! It's too close to making seals or Yakumo's painting.**

**As for the Bijuu order thing, you're partially correct. They don't need to be sealed in order; up to a point. If you read the manga you would see how the Akatsuki capture the 3-tailed by sealing it in a 'capturing/sealing jar'. (You people know what I mean if you've read the manga.) However, the nine-tailed fox and the eight-tailed cannot be sealed in these objects and can only be sealed in people. That's why the spider-thing the Akatsuki use has to absorb all the other Bijuu before it can hold those two.**

**It's Yakumo btw, not yakuma. If they just wondered around it would be impossible for them to get the techniques I want. This includes Naruto's art which I have been hinting at with the description. I want my story to be original and believable and as for the cliché with the villager's hate, I think one should write the truth and keep it as accurate to the Naruto story as possible.**

**Thank you for this review as it gives me the opportunity to respond to what you are thinking because if you say it then other people might be thinking it.**

00000000000000000

The Leaf village was having a really bad day. First, two homes of the Jonin senseis were set on fire. Then an S-class criminal kidnaps a boy very close to the Hokage's heart and steals the Forbidden Scroll using the boy (or so they thought). Finally, reality seemed to have taken the day off.

In the afternoon the sky had turned black. Literally, black. Not the star-filled night sky of Konoha; no this was the pitch black sky that shadowed a raging forest fire. A sky ravaged with smoke and ash. Inside the Hokage tower, Tsunade sprung up from her chair, stopping the emergency meeting before screaming out "ANBU!"

Four masked figures appeared immediately in front of the group of Jonin, Gennin and one Chunin. "Report!" Tsunade snapped.

The ANBU who had on a Swan's mask spoke in a musical, feminine voice. "Hokage, we are not sure what happened. The smoking houses of Kurenai and Asuma caught fire again and the collapsed houses suddenly caught fire all over again. We are still-"

Then they felt it. That terrifying, maleficent chakra. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all its glory. Knees wobbled as Tsunade dared to look out of the darkened window. She witnessed a living hell.

The fires of the houses had spread even further then Tsunade ever thought possible. The black clouds spewed from the burning houses and obscured the sky. And that red, maleficent chakra was at the heart of the clouds, flashing with every crack of thunder. _'Storm clouds? Or Smoke clouds? Red flashes of thunder? What the hell's going on here!?'_

Tsunade's thoughts took on a darker note as she whispered just loud enough for the whole group to hear. "Itachi Uchiha, what the hell have you done to Naruto?"

00000000000000000

Itachi sneezed violently. He and Kisame were currently relaxing at some hot springs in a town close to the Leaf village. They were taking to the road after this break as they were expecting resistance. One member of their party obviously loved this fact while another was more cautious.

"There have been some strange rumours Itachi. It seems Konoha is in trouble."

"Hmm," Was all Itachi had to stay before his head disappeared back under the water.

00000000000000000

**Back with Naruto and Yakumo**

They both stopped at the entrance to the forest, deciding now that they were moving off road and into the trees like real Leaf ninja. Even though they were now rouge as shown by their now slashed headbands. Like it or not, Naruto didn't have much in the way of clothes, both civilian and ninja besides that orange eyesore which he had thankfully gotten rid of in favour of his current clothes; and those strange puppy pyjamas complete with sleeping cap (though Yakumo didn't know about those). Yakumo was better off, yet she knew that they were about to go into a massive growing period (benefits of a noble education) and she needed some larger clothes to grow into besides that formal dress of hers and the other clothes she had bought. The dress she had bought for her date with Naruto would still be fine even when she was fully grown, it would just be a _very _short miniskirt at the bottom. They hadn't gone shopping for Naruto at all though. Either way, despite all their preparation, they both needed to go shopping for the future.

00000000000000000

**That morning, with fake Naruto and Yakumo**

Hiashi Hyuuga was currently tracking the demon child and demoness. Of course they couldn't see or detect him thanks to the great Byakugan as he was following them from a great distance. They were in the marketplace, seeming to take some sick pleasure from the looks people gave them and the children that shied away from them. Hiashi remembered the reaction the Council had to his news of the two demons mating.

**Flashback**

"Hiashi, why have you returned?" Asked Danzo, his face shrouded in shadow. A firm supporter of Naruto at the start, Danzo changed sides when the Third refused to make Naruto into a weapon.

"Have you already succeeded in assassinating the pair?" Asked Koharu, her face uncharacteristically eager.

"Council members I have not but I bring grave news." Hiashi said; his face stoic as usual. In most cases the Council would stop the conversation here and demand why he has not completed the task assigned to him. However this was Hiashi and the Hyuuga's fearsome reputation stayed their tongues. "The demons are already mating." There would have been an uproar had not making a lot of noise in the middle of the night blow their cover. Instead there was just angry murmurs.

"We cannot allow their existence to continue, or for your assassination to fail. Hiashi, I trust you will carry out the deed flawlessly?" This was Homura, his tone riddled with authority just below the surface.

"Of course, senior council members. May I suggest turning in for the night so the Fifth doesn't suspect anything?" Hiashi's monotone voice seemed crafted for politics.

"Dually noted. Dismissed."

**End Flashback**

Hiashi still bristled at the send-off they gave him. He was not some pawn in their game, some soldier they could dismiss. He was a Hyuuga, the noblest of the clans. Hiashi's view on the demon pair was filled with contempt, yet it had nothing to do with the demons. Naruto had made a fool out of Neji, a branch member but a prodigy none the less. And the girl Yakumo had cast a genjutsu that had fooled Hinata's weak Byakugan. They had brought dishonour upon the Hyuuga clan and damaged the reputation of the esteemed Byakugan. The demon issue was just a means to get the other Council members to support him. If Hiashi succeeded in killing the pair he brought the Hyuuga's more esteem and support from the Council than ever before. Another plus was that he would live far longer than the three senior council members and this act would cement his place as a replacement. His only regret was Hinata, yet the girl wasn't so weak anymore. If Hiashi played his cards right, he could manipulate Hinata into becoming the perfect Hyuuga using the death of Naruto and _his lover_Yakumo. All he had to say was if she were stronger and more confident; then maybe Naruto would have chosen her over the girl that beat her. And if Hinata stayed broken, there was always Hanabi to replace her.

'_There!'_The couple had just turned into an alley. Using the Byakugan, Hiashi confirmed it was a shortcut to the 'Demon' Mansion (as the Council was now calling it) and not some facade they did due to somehow knowing they were being followed. _'Now demons, I shall prove to you that the esteemed Byakugan and Jyuuken are superior to your skills!"_Once Hiashi was sure they were far enough inside the alley he Shunshined to their position. Once he appeared in front of Naruto and Yakumo he gave them no time to call for help, or even fully register that he was there. Using two quick Jyuuken strikes to the pair's hearts he downed them both. Hiashi knew the girl was dead however he remembered what the Fox's chakra did for Naruto when he fought Neji. Hiashi lifted Naruto's limp body and laid it upright against the wall. Hiashi got into the Jyuuken stance and said, "Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms." Hiashi focused his strikes on Naruto's belly where the seal was placed as well as laying multiple strikes against Naruto's heart and head. There was no doubt about it, the demons were dead.

That was when the sky started to darken.

00000000000000000

The Kyuubi arose from the flames of the burning houses, roaring with malice. **"FREE AT LAST! FREE TO TAKE MY REVENGE ON THIS VILLAGE RAWWW!!!" **Houses shook and trembled under the power of the roar and ones already flaming collapsed under its power. The smoke clouds in the heavens turned into something different, and began crackling with red lightning. 'Have to thank the kit for this,' The Kyuubi silently thought. Even though it was only a tails worth of chakra, when used in conjunction with the Kyuubi's insane bloodlust and Yakumo's masterful genjutsu in more than made up for it. Kyuubi ha free reign over this genjutsu and his power until a tail's worth of his chakra ran out. The seal would pull him back in because even though he was only using one tail's worth, most of the Kyuubi's personality had hitchhiked on the tail and through the seal. Of course the genjutsu made it appear as if he had all nine tails out and was back to his old height but that was a different matter. What mattered was the 'free reign' part the Kyuubi had so long as he didn't intentionally kill anyone.

This meant he could play demolition through the entire village. The only four places that were exempt from the destruction was the Hokage tower, the carved heads of the Hokages, the Mansion and the tiny post office where Naruto had posted his letters. The Mansion because they had sold it at a fair price to the Yamanaka clan and didn't want to rip them off after Naruto had been ripped off by so many others. The Kurama clan would now be officially disbanded.

But the Kyuubi did have a choice. He had about one minute of godlike power, or half an hour of a much smaller amount of power. Kyuubi chose the minute. After the villagers stumbled and kneeled before his massive killing intent, Kyuubi opened his mouth and unleashed a firestorm unpon the Leaf village. A flow of colourless, odourless gas poured out of his mouth while in the crackling red sky above, flaming meteors fell like hail. When the gas came in contact with the flaming houses bellow, or the flaming rocks above, the mother of all explosions happened in that area, levelling buildings and melting the shrapnel while it was still airborne. Shrapnel that buried itself in people's flesh. Red lightning struck across the village, seemingly adding to the carnage. However, if one was to look closely, one would see that every time shrapnel was about to cause kill a villager the lightning would strike, breaking into tiny forks before incinerating the offending shrapnel. This was how Kyuubi kept its part of the deal about not killing anyone. However, plenty were maimed and hurt in the attack before the minute was up. When the minute finally did run out Yakumo designed an elegant way for the Kyuubi to disappear.

The Shinigami appeared, floating above in all its glory. In its hand it held Naruto, who was now attached to the Kyuubi by a black chain coming out of his stomach. Both figures where spectral, one standing on the Shinigami's hand, the other floating on air. Their cloaks billowed in an invisible wind. The black chain of the Fourth Hokage formed a collar around the Kyuubi's neck as the Shinigami began to reel in the black chain.

"**NO! I'M NOT READY TO GO THERE! I'M NOT READY TO DIE! RAAAAWWWWW!!!"**Kyuubi played along with the genjutsu, with the chain 'pulling' him towards the Shinigami with Naruto still attached on the other end. After Kyuubi released one final raw all three of the figures faded away into nothing. Leaving a flaming and utterly demolished Leaf village behind.

00000000000000000

**Two days later...**

Tsunade was coming down with a splitting headache. "Damn you Naruto! Even in death – you – *sniff* give me a hard time." Tsunade had to excuse herself from Shizune's presence to go and blow her nose in the bathroom, again. Things had been crazy in the Leaf village since Naruto had been killed. Hiashi hadn't survived after the announcement to the village that Naruto had been killed. He made the mistake that a lack of support against him and political power would protect him from any suspicions. It was Hinata, surprisingly that figured it out and did the deed. Only Tsunade arriving in the nick of time (secretly to do the dead herself) had stopped Hinata from killing herself as well. Hiashi's throat had been slit to the point of nearly being beheaded and his body looked like a mad surgeon had had a field day on it. It was a large kitchen knife that killed him. When asked why by Ibiki, when a simple Jyuuken strike to the heart would have worked, all Hinata said was Naruto didn't use Jyuuken. Of course the Council used this opportunity to try and take over the Hyuuga clan under the grounds that no 'worthy heir' was available, since Hinata was going to spend a long time in prison. Tsunade had put a stop to the Council's plan by putting the Hyuuga clan under the Hokage's temporary protection until such an heir could come of age. But that wasn't all. Apparently only one post office had survived the attack and the obvious overuse had pretty much stopped the village's domestic use of communication. The civilian villagers were raising a big stink about it. But it was only a minor annoyance compared to the true issues.

First and foremost was the Kyuubi issue. Naruto's death had unleashed the Kyuubi upon Konoha's villagers, most whom had grown up hearing that the Fourth had killed the Kyuubi. Yet they saw the boy Naruto up in the sky with the Shinigami, connected to the Kyuubi with a chain. These people included Naruto's classmates and now they wanted some answers. So now Tsunade was faced with the difficult choice of telling the truth and breaking the Third's law; or lying and losing a lot of face with Naruto's friends.

Not only that, but continuing the mystery of the last surviving post office, which had only now posted Naruto's last letters. Which Tsunade found incredibly strange. Naruto wasn't the type to post letters; ever; yet now the only post office that was spared just happened to have Naruto's final letters? Something was fishy about this and Tsunade had immediately dispatched ANBU to search the establishment. They found nothing, just a happy as hell owner up on his luck. She had even dispatch Ino to read his mind, calling it a C-ranked mission. Clear as mud. So did Naruto know that he was going to die? Did he already know about the assassination? No clues could be found in those letters and Tsunade just couldn't accept that Naruto knew he was going to die and accepted it. Naruto was many things, but he wanted to be Hokage more then anything so he wouldn't just accept his death. _'Unless someone said something, something that brainwashed him. But then what about Itachi, he was my previous theory. The Forbidden Scroll is still missing so what the hell is going on?!"_

Tsunade clutched her hair, nearly pulling it out with frustration. _'I'm so confused! I need more time and more evidence to try and figure this mystery out. Damn you Naruto!'_ Tsunade knew it was time to drink here sorrows away, since it seemed her sake had _magically_ returned.

Of course Naruto knew about all the confusion he was causing them. And the massive head start he was getting, even if they figured it out though Naruto doubted they would. Everything was going according to plan...

**And that's a wrap people! Sorry about the HUGE wait I was reading SO MUCH in order to get some ideas and enthusiasm. And I've started watching Bleach, a costly pastime in terms of writing. But finally I'm finished. Sorry about not including the near lemon and what was in the letters like promised. I'm saving those for the next chapter as I wanted a hot spring scene and flashbacks as Naruto and Yakumo relax while everyone else tries to figure out what the hell is going on! Lol and btw, if you're confused by reading all these conflicting theories and events around the Leaf village, imagine how poor old Tsunade feels! I would drink myself into a stupor in her place LMAO!! **


	7. Reminiscence

Hey guys its holidays for me so I'm able to update properly at last. Over 1500 words longer then the previous shorty!

This is a review reply for Memory King

They didn't need to time it. I like to think of the 'phantom' Yakumo and Naruto like they run on AI. But Yakumo can take control of them at any time. They didn't need to time it from their end because: They are 99 percent sure that someone was following their phantoms by now, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. By simply commanding their phantoms to turn into an abandoned alleyway, they triggered the event of their deaths. All they really had to do at their end was wait a couple of seconds before triggering the Kyuubi Genjutsu. Ty you made a good point others probably were also wondering.

This has a NEAR LEMON. AS NEAR AS YOU CAN GET TO IT! Just so you know. I write like this. I love romantic scenes, but when a write a lemon I write a LEMON! That means the participants are usually as horny as hell. Just thought you should know.

Naruto and Yakumo arrived at the hot springs in some small town still close to the Leaf village. Too close for Naruto but they didn't have a choice. It was roughly half a day's travel to get there when taking the road and only slightly more time than that when they took to the trees. Naruto could have completed it in the same time if not sooner hadn't Yakumo's body started acting up again. As such they lost about an hour of travel time. It got to the point where Yakumo was crying tears of frustration and broke down at the trunk of a large tree.

Flashback

Yakumo continued to sob even as Naruto dropped down to comfort her. He always had a soft spot for crying women and even more so for his girlfriend. Naruto swept her up into his arms and buried his head in her lose hair, which even after so long in the forest still hadn't lost its smell of chocolate. He whispered sweet nothing into her ear as he held her close; his comforting warmth enfolding her, making her forget all the wrongs of the world. Yakumo was secretly terrified on the inside. Terrified of losing her Naruto-kun, just like how she had lost Kurenai-sensei. Because of her body was too weak. Sure Kurenai was an ass because of it, but the damage had been done to the little girl's psyche.

Naruto tilted her chin up and asked her what the matter was? Was she hurting somewhere? He swore to carry her on his back the whole way if she was in pain because of him being so insensitive. Yakumo tried to chuckle but it came out as a sob. She mentally shook her head as Naruto pulled her closer, seeming taking that as a sign of agreement as his shoulders slumped and his arms lowered their pressure around her body. Yakumo chuckled wetly once; and whispered almost too quietly for Naruto to hear, "Baka *sniff* it's not you, *shuddering breaths* it's me."

Naruto was confused but he learnt the value of silence (eventually) when women called him a baka. It either meant listen, or run. Using his powerful display of deduction, Naruto chose to listen.

"My body *sniff* I lost Kurenai-sensei *whimper* because of it." Yakumo latched on tightly against Naruto's shirt and refused to let go. Naruto however was having a trip down memory lane at this point, with all the talk of inadequate senseis. "Kakashi"

Yakumo froze at his molten tone. "-and Kurenai. YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING ME AND YAKUMO-CHAN!"

'Yata!' shouted inner Yakumo, dressed in a cheerleader outfit with 'Go Naruto' written on her shirt...

End Flashback

It was nearly sunset when Naruto took Yakumo out to the hot springs, blushing like mad. He didn't know what was going to happen at the hot springs and if he did he would probably have died right there from a massive nosebleed. Yakumo only wore a thin, light brown bath robe to cover herself in front of Naruto. Little did he know that inner Yakumo was busy watching dirty videos in Yakumo's mind, with the titles 'Fantasies about Naruto-kun' and 'Getting Dirty in the Hot springs.' It kept Yakumo blushing the whole way with a few coy looks from the younger female populace sent Naruto's way, which he still remained oblivious to. Yakumo frowned, 'Naruto's too tense. I can't even feel angry at the other girls when he's acting like this.' After leaving the village and going on the run; Naruto had become more serious and tense and Yakumo didn't like her boyfriend feeling tense. In response Yakumo wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm and finally gave in to inner Yakumo (much to her delight) in hope that she could make her Naruto-kun...relax.

00000000000000000

Itachi and Kisame had taken the road to the Leaf Village much to his blue friend's delight. He couldn't travel as fast as Itachi in a forest due to being from Mist. Itachi knew his friend would deny it, but Itachi knew his friend had a slight fear of the forest now after that self dubbed, 'hellish jungle' as Kisame called it. It had been fun for Kisame at first, but then his arm got tired and even worse, they couldn't travel like ninja due to the close proximity to Jiraiya. It was a royal pain in the ass for Kisame and Itachi hated wieners.

They rounded a corner on their path, drawing ever closer to their target. Or so they thought when they began to pick up speed, already surprised that no Leaf ninja had come to confront them. For Akatsuki members to penetrate this deep into the Fire Country without Leaf noticing meant that his old village really had fallen far. Itachi and Kisame ran to the top of a hill and witnessed something...unexpected.

"Well, this is a surprise." Itachi said in his monotone voice but Kisame knew his partner was shocked. He was one of the very few that could read Itachi and Kisame took it upon himself to express his emotions for both him and his partner.

"Ya right, understatement of the centaury! Kami, what the fuck happened here?!" His emotional tirade done for both of them, Kisame waited for the brains of the group, Itachi, to give him an answer.

"My Sharingan can see faint traces of the Nine-tails' chakra throughout the village. Naruto has left the Leaf Village."

"Can your eyes find him Itachi or is the trail too old?" Kisame asked as he tried pulling his jaw up from the ground.

"The Nine-tails retaliated today. The trail is fresh and leads back the way we came. They went into the forest like Leaf ninja."

"They? How many joined the jinchuuriki when he rebelled?"

"I suspect that there is only one other, but Jiraiya the Sannin is very good at hiding his trail. He could be with them whether they know it or not. Never the less time is of the essence. We must get the Nine-tails before Jiraiya returns from his current mission."

"That perverted Sannin will no doubt come to the town we just left to try and peek at the local girls. If he hears our descriptions he will be weary." Kisame grinned his shark-like grin as they turned back around and followed Naruto's trail. The grin disappeared when Kisame realised he would have to go through a jungle; again. At least they could now travel like proper ninja.

00000000000000000

Naruto was surprised when Yakumo dragged him over to the female section of the hot springs, still clutching his right arm and blushing all the way. Naruto would have blushed even more if he didn't know that he was going to die. Why, because every woman had an anti-pervert mode that gave them super strength and Naruto wondered what he had done to deserve this from Yakumo. 'No, she wouldn't have read my letters; would she? I am so dead if she has. She was only supposed to find out in at least two years time or whenever most of our training from the Akatsuki would be finished. No, she doesn't know and her blush usually means something good for me. I'll wait it out.'

When Naruto returned to reality he noticed that they were alone in the women's section, an impossible occurrence in this town. "Ah...Yakumo-chan, why am I here? Did you use your genjutsu to give us some alone time?" Naruto winked cheekily at her and Yakumo's entire face and neck went crimson. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun," Yakumo couldn't believe she was stuttering in front of him when this was her idea. Her inner pervert came to the rescue and gave Yakumo the courage to undo the bindings on her bath robes. The sash fell away and her robes opened up, revealing her silky flesh beneath. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he wondered what Yakumo wanted him to do. The Kyuubi interrupted his shock with a very detailed description that gave Naruto a nosebleed but also left him curious. Were females that sensitive?

The steam coming off the hot spring damped Yakumo's glowing flesh, while the open robes barely hid her budding breasts while casting a shadow over her sex, teasing him with the materials flimsiness. The steam added too her moist figure, covering her like the smoke did when Naruto used his Sexy jutsu. Naruto lost all inhibitions when he saw her like this. He wanted to tear that tissue paper off her and have his way with her in the hot springs, regardless of who saw them or their respective ages. But he was still curious of the fox's suggestion.

Naruto dropped his towel, revealing him dressed in a pair light gold and red boxers. Yakumo blushed and her sex unconsciously got wetter. Naruto growled deep in his throat and lunged at Yakumo. She remembered the last time this happened, that steamy kiss and the domination he showed her. Her knees weakened with arousal, making her sit down on the wet stone floor around the hot spring. Naruto landed on all fours in front of her, eyes red and pupils slits; looking ready to pounce on her. Seeing his shoulder muscles coil while he gave her that same lust filled look; Yakumo couldn't take anymore arousal without relief. Her left hand travelled down her stomach to her slit and began rubbing it. She propped herself up on her right elbow and just watched Naruto's reaction as she shamelessly pleasured herself in front of him.

Naruto growled and formed a cross-shaped seal and with a poof, there were now four half naked Narutos growling at her.

Inner Yakumo blushed and began squealing when a new video appeared in Yakumo's mind. This one was titled "Naruto and His Clones" and was rated R21. Inner Yakumo looked around shiftily; you never knew when Yakumo's morals would show up. She pushed the video into the player and settled down for a nice, long perv.

Yakumo threw her head back and moaned. 'This is so hot, masturbating in front of Naruto-kun.' She never thought he would use his shadow clones like this. Yakumo's right arm gave way, making her rest on the ground with her back. Her knees rose up and her thighs began rubbing against each other and Yakumo's hand. 'All he's doing is looking at me. And already I can't take it!'

Naruto just silently nodded to each of his clones as the three of them and the real Naruto took their positions. The first two crawled up to Yakumo's sides and pushed her robes further apart, bearing her breasts to the blond for the first time.

'Now kit, just like I told you.'

Both Naruto's clutched the soft mounds of flesh and began squeezing and pulling at them. Yakumo couldn't think anymore, she just thrust two of her fingers inside of herself and screamed when the two Naruto's began playing with her breasts. They were all slightly Kyuubified and Yakumo's danger sense only increased her skin's sensitivity. Then they started using their claws. Their sharps nails pinched and rolled Yakumo's erects nipples, making her scream and start thumbing the nub at the top of her clit like the two clones were playing with her nipples. The other two Naruto's grabbed hold of both of Yakumo's feet, one each, and began to massage them by pressing down with their thumbs and the bottom of her feet while their fingers maintained a firm hold on the top of Yakumo's feet. "Ahhhhh NaruuuuuuuuuuTO-" Yakumo's right hand closed over her own mouth, stopping her from screaming his name out in ecstasy.

She continued screaming at an even higher pitch into her hand when Naruto began massaging her feet. Her left hand was drowning in her juices but she couldn't stop. The two Naruto's at her side took their hands away from her breasts, making her whimper before she screamed past her hand they began suckling at her breasts instead. They caught Yakumo's brown nipples in their teeth going up and down on her breasts, suckling like new born twins. Yakumo's right hand stopped covering her mouth, it was impossible to hide her screams now. Instead it transferred to the Naruto suckling on her right breast. Her hand clutched his yellow, wiry hair tightly as she took control on that clone's movement, using him as a live sex toy.

She screamed openly when the clones below started to sensually lick her feet, getting in-between her toes before licking and sucking on them like lollypops. The final straw came after they finished 'cleaning' Yakumo's toes and lowered their heads further. Tilting their heads to the side, they closed their mouths over the middle of the bottom of Yakumo's feet, sideways and between the soles of her feet. Their tongues started to lick violently and erratically, as if her skin were the sweetest sugar they had to have.

Yakumo thrust a third finger into herself and orgasmed wildly. Her clear nectar arched out and coated both of the Narutos' hair and faces, not that they minded. They smirked sexily at her and began wiping her juices off themselves before licking in sensuously off their fingers, all while staring at her. Yakumo just laid there, her brown hair wet from the steam and her exertions. While she basked in her sexual bliss she realised that the other two clones hadn't stopped suckling. Her right hand lifted one of the clone's head off her engorged nipple but before she could do anything else he gave her a searing kiss, tongue thrusting passionately into her mouth. She mewled, not having the strength to resist while the clone on her left breast took her left hand and began sucking her juices off it. Suddenly there were three poofs and all the clones disappeared, leaving the real Naruto still making out with Yakumo. Naruto moaned into the kiss before breaking it.

"Yakumo-chan, I have all the memories of my clones. It's not over yet –"

Yakumo's eyes bugged out.

"I know you taste good. I want to have the main course." Naruto whispered the last sentence into Yakumo's left ear before moving lower...

Flashback, one day after the Kyuubi Genjutsu Attack. Naruto's letters. Yes I am a dick for cutting the lemon in half

Naruto's last letters had arrived at the houses of their intended recipients and most of them couldn't get to their post boxes fast enough. Of course Lee, with his infamous flames of youth, was the first to rise. Stampeding out his house Lee became the first person to read Naruto's letter.

Dear Lee

I'm leaving. Huh, there, I said it. In a body bag or a slashed headband; it doesn't matter. Who's to blame? The Council have tried over and over to get rid of me and someday soon they will send someone skilled enough to kill me. If it was just me I would be still here with you guys. I'm not a coward.

But now they have tried to harm my love, my precious Yakumo-chan, and THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!

(That part of the letter was the same for most of them, just with different names)

Lee, you and I are so much alike. Your training, your rivalry with Neji like I had with Sasuke. We are great friends, and if you didn't have any other friends I would take you with me and Yakumo-chan in a heartbeat. Don't worry about us I have a plan. Next time we fight, you'll be defending the Village from my attacks, and I can't wait to fight you! That is, if I become a missing ninja before the Council finally succeeds in killing me. Maybe, in the future, you could be the one who kills me! That would be so much fun! Get strong Lee, stronger than ever before. And who knows, you might just see me hanging out with the enemy. By the way, Danzo and the Third's teammates are mine to kill. Yakumo-chan has dibs on Kurenai and I have one on Kakashi too. If you do try to avenge me, please do it on those other assholes on the Council. Remember when you knocked Sasuke-teme on his ass in before the first part of the Chunin exams? I'm still grinning at the memory. So goodbye Lee. Say bye to Neji, Tenten and Gai-sensei for me too.

Your friend, rival and hopefully future enemy.

Naruto Uzumaki

Lee didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his friends antics. If Naruto left, he hoped to become a Missing Ninja and fight Lee like an enemy, just like the Chunin exams. "YOSH NARUTO YOUR CHALLENGE IS BURNING WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee cried out to the world. This of course woke up the whole neighbourhood and they all filed noise complaints to the Hokage, giving her even more paperwork. (Lol shamed!)

00000000000000000

Tsunade was, as usual, sleeping off her hangover and thus it was Shizune's job to discover Naruto's letter and give it to the drunken Hokage. Tsunade seemed to know it was Shizune even whilst asleep, because she had never been sent through a wall yet for waking her up.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from her desk. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying about Naruto. Details were still sketchy about what happened to Naruto.

"Its Naruto ma'am. He left a letter." Shizune waited for the coming explosion.

"NANI! Show me!"

"Yes ma'am." Shizune handed her the letter which Tsunade nearly tore in half with her eagerness before she remembered to watch her strength. It was printed and standard lined pad, so no clues there. Tsunade turned the letter over and began to read.

Dear Tsunade-baa-chan *Tsunade growls* and Shizune-nee-chan Tsunade then starts reading the latter out loud with Shizune listening in.

I'm leaving. Huh, there, I said it. In a body bag or a slashed headband; it doesn't matter. Who's to blame? The Council have tried over and over to get rid of me and someday soon they will send someone skilled enough to kill me. If it was just me I would be still here with you guys. I'm not a coward.

But now they have tried to harm my love, my precious Yakumo-chan, and THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!

You'll always be the mother I always wanted Baa-chan. But as the Hokage your place is here, at the Leaf Village. I hope Shizune-nee-chan always keeps you in line. Keep that hat for me Baa-chan and most of all; I need you to trust me. Help my friends, keep them strong especially Hinata-chan. We all need her. What do you say, one last bet for old time's sake, Baa-chan. I bet that if I am not dead in three years time, I will beat you with one finger, just like you did with me. If I win, well certain members of the Leaf Village will die and certain others will leave the village, willingly; and come and live with me. If you win, I come back, no questions asked. And if I die before the bet is due, well then your necklace really is cursed. Shizune-nee-chan, I love you. *Shizune blushed red and resembles a certain Hyuuga* Maybe once all this craziness is over, we could have a happy family; you, me, Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan. Maybe we still can...

Love you both

Naruto Uzumaki

By the end of the letter Shizune's blush had reached her neck and her eyes were filled with longing. A family was all she ever wanted and when her little Naruto-kun grew up he wanted to have one with her. Then she remembered the conclusion to this sad story. Naruto and Yakumo, murdered. Hinata, imprisoned for killing the murderer; her own father. Shizune knew one thing as the tears began to fall. 'Ayame's young heart is going to break.'

00000000000000000

Ichiraku Ramen was closed for the day, officially due to minor property damage. However, the real reason was that Ayame had a breakdown when she read Naruto's letter and tried to kill herself.

Flashback (yes, flashback in a flashback)

Ayame woke up at eleven 'o' clock in the morning, an almost non-existent time for the girl to wake up. Usually she'd be bouncing around at 5am, setting up Ichiraku Ramen and generally getting ready for the day. She was allowed to sleep in today because she wasn't fit for the kind of manual labour Teuchi had in mind. He had purchased a new counter this morning and was lifting it to the front of the store. Ayame had an ominous felling that just wouldn't go away when she checked around the back where her post-box was. She squealed when she found out it was a letter from her Naruto-kun addressed to her. (Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku are civilians. They don't know what the hell happened and Teuchi rushed Ayame indoors when it started. As such they missed the end with Naruto). Impatience got the better of Ayame so she tore open the envelope and began reading.

Dear Ayame-chan

I'm leaving. Huh, there, I said it. In a body bag or a slashed headband; it doesn't matter. Who's to blame? The Council have tried over and over to get rid of me and someday soon they will send someone skilled enough to kill me. If it was just me I would be still here with you guys. I'm not a coward.

But now they have tried to harm my love, my precious Yakumo-chan, and THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!

*Ayame's smile faded as she took in what he was saying. As a civilian she only knew of the Council in passing but she knew how the other villagers treated her Naruto-kun. Apparently they were connected.*

You guys were my first friends, and my first shop that didn't overprice anything. I am eternally grateful to you both. By now I'm probably dead, killed by the Council, or a missing ninja. I will miss you all terribly and I'd like you to know the absolute truth. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of me by the Fourth Hokage. Please, you all understood my pain of being alone. Yakumo-chan understood my and thus I have faith in you too. I'm only the container, the victim in this Village. It was never about the ramen, not at first. I just wanted some friends. Ayame-chan, I sometimes imagined marrying you. I'd be the Hokage by day while you took over the store from Teuchi. I'd be your best customer, and I would love and protect you forever. *Ayame started getting teary*

We'd all be a family, you and me, Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan and Shizune-chan. We'd make Teuchi a proud grandfather one day; at least that was my dream. But now, I might be dead. I... I don't know what to say. I will miss you all terribly and know that you were always the first to enter my heart and stomach.

Love Naruto

That was it, the floodgates opened. Ayame could see it, Naruto's perfect dream, hovering just out of her reach. She heard the snide comments on how the 'demon boy' was now dead. And that was it; Ayame started walking to the kitchen, sobbing all the way. 'Naruto-kun, your dream; I can see it. We are all so happy there; I just need to get there.' Her hand reached for the kitchen knife...

End Flashback

00000000000000000

Kurenai and Asuma were stilled pissed that their houses, along with every other house on the block, had been totally annihilated by the Kyuubi's so called 'Second Coming'. They had slept in the rough and Kurenai couldn't shower, making her especially irritable this morning. They received a letter from the postman himself, since not even their post-box had been spared. The letter read:

Dear Kurenai and Asuma

SUP FUCKBAGS! In about three years, give or take a month, we are going to kill you both. You, Kurenai-sensei, for abandoning Yakumo-chan in her time of need and you Asuma-sensei just because you care for her. *Kurenai's and Asuma's eyes are so wide they are threatening to pop out*

Please pass on the massage to Kakashi-sensei and I hope you enjoy the remaining three years of your lives. Asuma-sensei, if you break up with Kurenai we will not target you, that's a promise. However, we want to destroy Kurenai-sensei in the most damaging ways possible. We will not hold it against you even if you defend Kurenai like a Leaf Shinobi should. If, however you are still involved we WILL target you. I am sorry sensei, as this letter will probably make you more stubborn and sink your claws into her and we can't stop you from doing that. If you are willing to pursue this relationship then we will conclude that you have chosen three years of love rather than your whole lifetime. Enjoy your time!

Naruto and Yakumo

00000000000000000

The final letter that Naruto sent was to a certain Hinata Hyuuga. However, the address was wrong (addressed to the Hyuuga Compound) so it was instead kept in the post office until the new whereabouts of Hinata Hyuuga became public knowledge.

00000000000000000

Naruto faced Yakumo's soaking sex and licked his lips. Yakumo had propped herself on her elbows again and saw him lick his lips and moaned, telling him to hurry up. Naruto took it slow, torturing her with slow licks to the left and right of her dripping sex. Yakumo growled and thrust her pussy at Naruto's mouth. "Naruto-kun, tease me later. Do it now, or I'll go crazy," Yakumo moaned and shook her hips for emphasis. "Yakumo-chan your so wet. Tell me Yakumo-chan, what do you want me to do?" Naruto grinned foxily.

"You know what I want-"

"No I don't Yakumo-chan. You have to tell me," Naruto highlighted this by flicking his tongue out and licking the flesh below her sex, making Yakumo whimper. She knew he was torturing her, and she knew that whatever had happened before, this torture was going to make it a hundred times better. "Mmm... oh Naruto-kun. Lick me, suck me, do whatever you want just please me!" She was right. The moment she said it a bit more of her nectar leaked out before Naruto 'caught' it. By kissing her lower lips before opening his mouth and engulfing her whole sex in his warm cavern. Yakumo screamed and her hands flew to his hair, promising pain if he ever stopped now. His tongue rubbed itself against her outer lips before flicking like a snake and pushing in aggressively. And then it was inside her, rubbing, tasting, melting her insides.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" An endless moan left Yakumo's mouth, her eyes half closed from the sinful pleasure. Her hands massaged Naruto's spiky hair even as she pulled him closer wanting so much more of this type of pleasure. Her hips thrust themselves against his mouth uncontrollably, while his mouth kissed and sucked on her nether lips.

"Ahhhhhhh here's your reward Naruto-kun! Ahhhhhhh!" Yakumo orgasmed for the second time, hands pulling his face in ever deeper. Yakumo's legs flexed uncontrollably as her hot cum flowed into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto drank from the girl he loved. He drank from her his new favourite drink while his tongue continued to dredge up more of the heavenly substance from its source. Yakumo grew limp after her mind-blowing orgasm and once again basked in the glow of sexual satisfaction. Naruto laughed and carried her to the hot spring bridal style. Yakumo refused to let go of his neck as he washed them both in the warm water of the hot spring...

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope this satisfies you all. The next time I write something like this it will probably be a proper lemon when they are both older. Soz if the letters were too short. R & R and as usual I love responding to reviews


	8. Joining the Akatsuki

**Hey guys this chapter is will conclude the Before Akatsuki Arc of my story. The intro's time has come and it's time for them to join the Akatsuki. And what is happening with our little girl version of Kimimaro? What about Sasuke-teme in Orochimaru's Lair? This chapter cover's all of that and an introductory fight hosted by Itachi and Kisane.**

**This is a response to a review posted by: Some Reader**

**I hear what you are saying. It probably is a lemon by most standards. But they haven't actually had sex yet, so I'm withholding the right to call it a lemon…for now. I don't classify oral sex as a full lemon, just thought I should put this out there. As for the Tsunade situation with the one finger; you're thinking about it the wrong way. Let's just say it's a very **_**special**_** finger.**

**This is a response to a review posted by: Neo Kage no Kitsune**

**Lol I'm planning a good scene when Yakumo finds out (not in this chapter sorry). As for the death of those three, you'll be able to see what happens and watch as they are guided to the inevitable conflict. You have to admit, it'll be an absolutely wicked fight scene for each of them. As for death, you'll have to wait and see…**

00000000000000000

Itachi and Kisame jumped through the trees, travelling back the way they came. Itachi, being the calm collected ex-leaf shinobi, didn't say a word as they pursued the target jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Kisame on the other hand was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Itachi I'll never go into another fucking forest again! Stupid Leaf ninja having the stupid Kyuubi jinchuuriki…" Kisame mumbled the second sentence, ruining his image as a bloodthirsty worrier if anyone heard him. Of course Itachi heard him. All…morning…long…

'Leader-sama, why did you place me with this moron?' Itachi groaned mentally.

This was going to be a long trip back to the hot springs.

00000000000000000

**At the hot springs**

Naruto gently lowered a naked Yakumo into the steaming water. The girl was only half-conscious and had a tranquil smile on her face. The hot water against Yakumo's bare skin roused her enough to talk. However, she was far too comfortable lying in her Naruto-kun's arms to shift or move. It was only when Naruto looked down at her form; grinning maliciously that Yakumo knew he was up to something. Naruto sat down on the steps just underneath the warm water, still holding Yakumo and lowering her body onto his lap. _'Ohh that feels soooo good Naruto-kun,' _Yakumo started moaning quietly as the water did little to cool her burning flesh. Yakumo then made one mistake; she closed her eyes.

Naruto's hands touched Yakumo's body and brushed down to her sides. His grin got even wider as he started tickling Yakumo. At first it was feather light touches with his fingers against her sides, making her coo in content. Then his prankster nature kicked in and he began tickling her sides vigorously. Yakumo became fully awake from laughing so hard. She was short of breath and in a difficult situation. Stay on Naruto's lap and probably die laughing, or roll off his lap and into the water, forcing her to swim. Yakumo chose and completely submerged herself.

Naruto saw it all and laughed with her. It felt good to laugh like that again. Soon a wet and slightly pissed off Yakumo was laughing too; evilly.

Before pulling Naruto close to her, spinning him around before she jumped on his back. Her laugh was now malicious is nature. Pressing her two hands on the back of Naruto's head, Yakumo forced his head underwater using all her weight.

Of course Yakumo forgot that her small, petite body didn't actually weigh that much. After only being dunked in the water for a second Naruto rose up; carrying Yakumo's naked form up with him. She squeaked in surprise and ended up getting a piggyback ride from Naruto. Her brown hair was soaked, yet it was still full-bodied and draping down her back. After calming down Yakumo rested the side of her head on Naruto's right shoulder; eye's lazily travelling over his whisker marks. Naruto felt his girlfriend's assets pressing against his back and groaned. His need for her returned but now was not the time. His clone had just dispelled itself in the forest, telling him that his two favourite Akatsuki member were coming back here for him.

"Hmm, Yakumo-chan they're coming. We have to... get out and meet them." _'Unfortunately.'_

Naruto groaned again and rose out of the water. Channelling chakra to his feet, Naruto walked on the surface of the hot springs to where they abandoned their clothes, never ceasing his conversation with Yakumo.

"The Akatsuki, Naruto-kun?" Yakumo guessed while walking on the water behind Naruto, secretly trying to get a feel of Naruto's pecs.

"Hai. Now get dressed. We have a... disturbing reputation to create."

Yakumo blinked. "Hey..."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Just now, you sounded like a leader you know." Yakumo was looking at him with those calculating brown eyes.

"Well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and struggled to keep his tone businesslike. The type he needed to negotiate with the Akatsuki. Especially Itachi.

His second clone disappeared suddenly, telling Naruto that Itachi was definitely tracing his chakra with those cool eyes of his. Though he would never admit this to anyone; he secretly admired the Sharingan and was slightly jealous of people with bloodlines. Even if they all became teme's because of it.

Naruto and Yakumo quickly finished getting dressed and looking presentable, with no small help from Naruto's clones. Of course Naruto, being the baka he is, didn't realise what three Naruto clones in various states of undress _touching_Yakumo would do to her. She had a full body blush and her knees were nearly buckling before it was over. Naruto finally finished dressing, secretly watching Yakumo getting changed. _'Sexy little minx...No bad Naruto bad you're too young!'_They joined hands, both blushing and not looking at each other's face. They jumped over the walls of the hot spring towards Itachi.

00000000000000000

Itachi frowned. He knew about the shadow clones, he didn't need his eyes for that. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Obviously the jinchuuriki was using them as an early warning system, hence they were made to be destroyed or they dispelled themselves. But now he could feel the Jinchuuriki's immense chakra signature. It was getting closer of its own accord.

"What's the problem Itachi?" His partner asked with a toothy grin.

"Is Jiraiya-"

"No. Naruto-kun is coming to us. And he knows who we are."

"He's giving himself up?! Damn it Samehada was getting hungry."

"I do not care for your sword's...appetite." Itachi's tone became haunting.

"Heh, cold as always." Kisame flashed another toothy grin before falling in step with Itachi. With their target coming to them, instead of fleeing, they could walk like civilians.

'_Naruto-kun, what are you thinking?'_

00000000000000000

Orochimaru grinned as he watched his newest experiment in combat. _'Kukuku it's so nice watching an experiment come to fruition.'_

Kabuto was sparring with the young girl while Orochimaru was examining her through the one-way glass. Kabuto was testing out her bone armour against his Chakra Scalpels. The girl showed certain bodily mutations that utilised her bloodline. Unlike Kimimaro's bone armour, which was a layer just beneath his skin, the girl created her own technique, dubbed _Hakkotsu Aamaa_(bleached bone armour) that took the place of her clothing and doubled as armour. The bones formed a sleeveless, strapless, body hugging robe that left her back open. The armour was horizontally segmented over her abs. Three segments, each covering two abs each while leaving her sides and hips exposed for sideways movement. The only clothing she wore was a pair of ragged hot pants; also white, to cover her modesty. Again and again Kabuto struck her, not caring if she screamed. She didn't anymore though, much to Orochimaru's pleasure. He'd have to terminate her if the person with the strongest curse seal, equal to the heaven curse seal, was weak.

'_Kukuku... all she wants is to surpass Kimimaro. I won't teach her any of the dances like I did with Kimimaro and his clan scrolls. No I want a rivalry like Naruto-kun has with Sasuke-kun. A rivalry that I can profit from....Kukuku yes she'll continue to make her own techniques. Then I'll possess her and teach myself the dances. After I become a ninjutsu master thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan I'll become a kenjutsu master! I'll declare war on Leaf again, this time watching from the grass like a snake, copying all the techniques used by Leaf ninja. And then I'll kill Itachi, giving my precious Sasuke-kun his revenge like he wanted.'_

Orochimaru had been able to find out two facts of the Mangekyo Sharingan. One, it gave the user several unique abilities. Two, it degraded the user's eyesight whether they used it or not. After getting Kabuto's report that Kakashi had fallen prey to Itachi's Mangekyo technique, despite having the Sharingan, he deduced that one must either have the Mangekyo Sharingan or it was something only an Uchiha by blood could resist. There was no way Orochimaru was going blind (he doesn't know about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), so he would kill Itachi, but only after he was in control of Sasuke's body. He couldn't avoid the risk of the boy developing the Mangekyo after killing his brother, seeing how obsessed he was with him.

'_Kukuku... soon I'll become the ultimate ninja.' _Orochimaru was brought out of his thoughts by a scream.

'_Looks like Kabuto's finished testing her.'_

00000000000000000

"Hello Itachi, Kisame. Nice of you two join us this evening." Naruto and Yakumo both stood up from the table they were eating at and offered adjacent seats to the two Akatsuki members. This was not the greeting they were expecting. At all.

Violence, swearing even, but not pulling up a seat and inviting them to join. As if they were expected. And who was this girl with Naruto. Brown hair, purple kimono with a red gauze vest underneath. (Normal Yakumo clothes in Anime)

The girl's face was pouting and had an almost sickly glint to it. Itachi resolved to get to the bottom of this. Naruto was a lot different than when Itachi had previously seen him. Gone was the orange eyesore now Naruto was clothed in black. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a black jacket draped over his shoulders. The jacket had two orange stripes going from the shoulder to the cuffs. The sleeves of the jacket hung emptily at his sides. Naruto's eyes reflected... _something_. For the first time in Itachi's life, his analytical skills failed. Of course his _partner_ chose to express his surprise for the both of them.

"What the hell's going on here? Itachi, did you-"

"No. I have a slightly better idea then you but let's see what they want. We will join you, Naruto-kun." Itachi sat down and after more than a moment's hesitation, Kisame joined them. "This better be good."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"We want to join the Akatsuki."

00000000000000000

Sasuke smirked as he continued with his Chakra Control, Chakra Capacity and his physical training all rolled into one exercise. Doing suicides on an underwater lake. Puberty was just hitting the boy and Sasuke was going to milk the testosterone in him for everything it was worth. First he needed to get his body into shape and his chakra refined before he learnt the jutsus Orochimaru taught him. At least that's what Orochimaru told him. And it was much easier said than done. _'How does the dobe do this? It must be that red chakra. It couldn't be that Naruto actually worked for something could it? No, Naruto's too weak; it has to be that red chakra."_ Sasuke returned to his training safely underground.

00000000000000000

Itachi smiled. "I thought so. But why join us? I am the reason Sasuke left-"

"I know about that. But the point is I need training, the village hates me and the Akatsuki needs the tailed beasts for something. Seems to me if a join it takes care of all my problems."

"The village hates you too huh." Kisame's eyes were cloudy as if looking at a time long past. "I was known as the Monster of the Mist. They treated me like a rabid dog. After that kind of treatment can you really blame me for joining Zabuza in trying to assassinate him?"

"No," Yakumo spoke for the first time. "I too was treated badly but this is no time for sap stories. How do we join?"

"We fight. You impress us and you become junior members like Tobi. However-" Itachi let Kisame finish off for him.

"you don't impress us; we cut you up and take you back to base to have your demon extracted." Kisame finished with his toothy grin tm.

"Fine with me, Fish-sticks."

"What! I'm going to kill you BLONDIE!" Kisame exploded off his chair and took a swipe at Naruto; barehanded. Kisame's weight caused the table to collapse but by then Naruto was at the exit.

"Yakumo-chan, have a duel with Itachi while I fight with _Fishy_-kun. Call it an entrance exam!"

"NARUTO!" In all Kisame's years he had never lost his cool like this. It was quite comical to watch the S-class Missing Ninja smash out of the restaurant with all the grace of an ox.

Yakumo looked up at Itachi. Itachi looked back at Yakumo. Itachi's emotionless visage didn't change when he suddenly burst into ravens while his floating head said in a haughty monotone, "You are already in my technique."

That was before Yakumo burst into ravens too, laughing the whole time. "And you are caught in mine, Itachi Uchiha." The whole landscape began to disappear.

00000000000000000

**With Naruto and Kisame**

Naruto and Kisame were running across the water of a river, the later was obviously fuming.

"Get back here so I can-"

"Turn me into fish food?"

"Ya...no wait. DAMN YOU! I'll skin you alive!" Kisame finally brought out Samehada from his back. Naruto started laughing and smacked his butt with his right hand, howling with laughter.

Naruto turned and looked back at Kisame. "Hahahaha I'm going to have fun with you, Kisame-_chan_!"

'_Damn jinchuuriki first insults my heritage then my manhood! I'll kill him! _(Lol I don't even want to go there! Did Kisame's mom get a little frisky with a fish or the Sanbi? LMFAO!)

"DIE KID!" Kisame swung his sword and crushed Naruto's neck with the bandaged blade. Only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'_Damn Kage Bunshin! Where is he?' _It was then that Kisame heard the dreaded swirling and humming of the Rasengan.

00000000000000000

**With Itachi and Yakumo**

Ravens flew around the cloudless sky. The sky was an endless blue stretching on forever.

There was no ground, no sense of up and down. Itachi was shocked. His genjutsu technique had been copied, taken over and finally used against him. And his Sharingan couldn't pierce her illusion. _'Interesting...'_

A group of ravens reformed into Itachi. It was... unsettling. There was no gravity that he could sense, no sense of balance at all. And that unnerved Itachi greatly. He appreciated the complexities involved with genjutsu, how you had to fool a person's five primary senses. But to disrupt one person's sense of balance, a sense not controlled consciously, required a mastery of genjutsu not even he had. And to fool the Sharingan as well, unheard of. It was known that the only chance of fooling a Sharingan was with another Sharingan. _'Apparently this girl can do it too.'_

Suddenly a table and two chairs appeared in the air. In it sat Yakumo and Itachi, their respective ravens fading away. _'No way. She's controlling my genjutsu!'_

"How are you doing this?" Itachi asked, his voice not giving away anything. Yakumo smiled and held up a small, pocket-sized canvas in her left hand. Painted on it were two chairs and a table floating in a blue background. It was more of a notepad, consisting of many small canvases held together at the top with metal rings. Yakumo's malicious smile surfaced as she flipped over the next page of the notepad. Itachi was more than a little disturbed with the next picture. It showed him being crucified with the stake through his heart. Only problem was his heart was _outside_ his chest, impaled to a table that _looked like the one in front of him. 'SHIT!'_Itachi felt himself being pierced by nails in his wrists and feet. A stake appeared on the table. Yakumo looked on as Itachi felt a tugging in his chest...

00000000000000000

**With Kisame and Naruto**

Naruto drove his Rasengan through Kisame's back, only for him to turn into water.

'_Damn Mizu Bunshin!'_ Naruto barely used a Substitute in time to avoid a swipe that would have crushed his lungs.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

One hundred Naruto's suddenly appeared and attacked Kisame. Kisame roared and swung Samehada, carving massive swaths through the Naruto clones. Naruto waited calmly while Kisame finished off his clones.

Kisame walked up to Naruto, grinning savagely.

"I yield." Naruto said in a slightly subdued tone of voice.

"Huh?" Was Kisame's only response. The boy who said he will never give up, was yielding? What the hell was going on?

"I cannot use the Kyuubi's chakra because that will alert the Konoha ninja's that I am still alive. I can't summon for the same reason. My only techniques left that are suitable for battle are the Substitute, Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. I only got a hit on your clone because I took it by surprise. Everything else is just too predictable to work." Naruto walked right up to Kisame and said, "I need more training. I need more jutsus. That's why I need to join. And I need to disappear before Konoha gets over the disaster I left them with and figures out that I might still live. This town in way too close to Konoha. We need to get out."

Kisame stopped moving before his toothy grin became a smirk.

"Hai...Shorty-kun."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

00000000000000000

**With Itachi and Yakumo**

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi's eyes morphed into the three ponged shuriken. _'To resort to the Mangekyo to break a genjutsu, not cast one. This girl is something else.'_After the genjutsu was broken the girl put her palms up. "Please stop Itachi-sensei. Genjutsu is all I can do. I want to join to broaden my skills. You, Itachi Uchiha, are a prodigy in all forms of ninja combat and a genjutsu master yourself. I want to learn those skills from the best."Itachi nodded before looking around. He realised that they were back in the restaurant, sitting across a broken table. As far as the customers knew, they were having an intense staring match. Itachi silently nodded, his eyes going back into the Sharingan. As they both got up Yakumo said, "You may want to have those checked out." Itachi lurched and looked at his hands. They had two bleeding holes through the wrist, _the same place he was crucified in the genjutsu_. Itachi Uchiha was gobsmacked for the first time in his career. He could only say one word.

"Nani?!"

**Sorry 'bout the wait guys. I was having school problems. Anyway, usually my knowledge of the Naruto world is top notch but I have two questions I need an answer for. Which eye does Itachi cast Amaterasu from and which eye does he cast Tsukuyomi from? And finally on what chapter in the manga does Sasuke cast a genjutsu from his Mangekyo Sharingan? (I think it was when he went after Killer Bee but I'm not sure. I know he cast Amaterasu on him but I also know he has cast an unnamed genjutsu from his Mangekyo as well. Plz and Thank You for all your reviews!)**


	9. Training Begins

**Sorry Guys its exam week. **

**Review Response: Youko-Taichou**

**Thank you for the help even though it was a bit late for me. I understand now. I never understood who the Mizukage was but now I understand. Thanks. For those who don't know, the fourth Mizukage was rumoured to be controlled by the Akatsuki, specifically Madara Uchiha. The Fifth is a new Mizukage. I didn't know until now ty!**

**Important Naruto Trivia**

**Information about Sharingan**

**Itachi**

**Tsukuyomi is used by his left eye.**

**Amaterasu is used by his right eye.**

**Susanoo is used by both eyes. Note that the sword and shield are installed into the tecnique. They are not mormally part of Susanoo.**

**Kakashi**

**Kamui is used by his left eye. (This means that there is no set genjutsu eye and ninjutsu eye for every Uchiha. They are different for each person. Eg Itachi's Amaterasu is used by his right eye, yet Kamui is used by Obito's left eye. However each Mangekyo does have a ninjutsu and a genjutsu eye and it seems only a master can use the final ability used with both eyes.**

**Danzo**

**Does not have the Mangekyo. He has Shisui's right Sharingan eye and but is damaged; obviously from the burst blood vessels in the eye from Shisui drowning to death. His eye's ability is similar to the ability of the third tomoe of the Sharingan, only more advanced. The normal Sharingan's final ability is a brand of hypnosis that suggests actions and thoughts to the opponent, acting as an effective way to produce genjutsu or implant memories in another person. Shisui was able to take this one step further and implant suggestions to the point of controlling a person's mind and thoughts without the person even realising it.**

**Sasuke**

**Uses a fear based genjutsu from his right eye (Unnamed)**

**Uses Amaterasu from his left eye, this is from Itachi transferring his to Sasuke from his opposite eye.**

**Susanoo is used by both eyes.**

**Akatsuki**

**Kisame is the tallest member people, coming in at 195cm! His closest rival, Kakuzu comes in at 185cm. Pein himself admitted that Kisame has the most chakra in the Akatsuki. Neji admitted when they were fighting Kisame (at only 30%!) that his level were comparable with Naruto using the Nine-tails' chakra. I'm sick and tired about people saying Kisame has the same ability as Nidaime Hokage! Hasn't anyone seen the battle of Kakuzu vs Kotetsu and Izumo? Izumo uses a water release jutsu from expelling water from his mouth. Obviously it's a tiny amount and Kisame has the most chakra in the Akatsuki (compare Izumo's puddle to the small lake!) The Nidaime however, has found a way for his chakra to fuse hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air into water. It is not a kekkei genkai like the Shodai's, it's just a crazy hidden technique; one of the many of the Senju.**

**Deidara is the youngest member at age 19 when he died. This means that he was only sixteen before the three year time skip and still a member of the Akatsuki for quite a while.**

**Hidan is the newest member of the Akatsuki but even he was there before the time skip.**

**Another thing I hate is when people say Kakuzu has a bounty (no matter what the reference). Kakuzu fought the Shodai Hokage to a stalemate but was taken off the Bingo Books due to people thinking he died of old age. Don't you think Naruto would be cashing in on the head of an S-class criminal otherwise? **

**Implanted Eye Abilities and Side-effects**

**Sharingan. Possible the best eye to implant. Has all the abilities of the Sharingan with its only side effect is a massive increase in chakra consumption. This means that the person has to give up the sight of one eye. Some might say that the side effect is not that small, but remember that all Justus's copied by the Sharingan do not need that Sharingan to perform them afterwards. Also, if the user gains the Mangekyo, the Chakra consumption becomes even greater. However, this does not damage the implanted Sharingan's sight. As far as we know, the user gains the Mangekyo from the implanted eye that same way a normal Uchiha does; feeling responsible for the loss of a person close to you. Most would simply kill the person; however Kakashi's sob story of Obito would definitely do it.**

**Byakugan. No 360 degree vision. User can still see chakra network and tenketsu, depending on the original's ability. The Byakugan can be turned on and off at will, however due to its unique appearance most would hide it anyway. An implanted Byakugan is very useful for scouting and analysis of a target; however the wielder will nearly always lack the chakra control to use the Gentle Fist.**

**Rinnegan (never been done before). Allows the user to quickly master jutsu by giving him the ability to see chakra. It's always on and costs no chakra. This is a quick training method like Naruto's Kage Bunshin, allowing the user to see barriers too. It will not allow the wielder access to all five elemental affinities as that is an ability someone only with the bloodline has. It won't grant the person the ability to see in synchronisation with their clones, as one needs to perform the Six Paths of Pein Technique for that even with the bloodline. Basically, if one does not have Naruto's level of chakra to perform the shadow clone jutsu effectively enough to train, then you need the Rinnegan, especially if you are trying to create something new.**

**Basically...**

**Byakugan – Scout**

**Sharingan – Battle**

**Rinnegan – Training**

**Now, on to the story and thanks everyone for the reviews!**

Three months later...

Hinata cried silently in her dusty cell in the dry Konoha Strict Correctional Facility.

The metal bars and silent stone walls were unsympathetic.

'Naruto-kun...I was too weak. At least I avenged your death...' Hinata sobbed and tried to smile, but it was too painful. Avenging the death of a person she never even confessed to loving. Some small comfort that was...

The Facility's security had been beefed up after Mizuki's escape and subsequent defeat by Naruto. Escape for Hinata, even if she wanted to, was all but impossible now.

The only thing that stopped Hinata from committing suicide was the thought of leaving Neji behind. He was the only Hyuuga that still supported Naruto and his attempt to change the Hyuuga. That's all it was now, an attempt. Neji did make constant use of his Byakugan to smuggle her gifts and various knickknacks.

He was visiting her again today, braving the noxious fumes of the volcano the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility sat on.

The island was in fact a barren rock surrounded by a lake of lava at the top of the volcano. A single bridge was all that connected the island to the rim of the volcano. But this didn't matter to Hinata. She was rapidly losing the will to live. This was the last delivery she was willing to accept from Neji. She would no longer be a burden, to anyone. Not to her team. Not to her family. She already lost Naruto-kun because she didn't realise what her own father had planned. Her own father! The man living under the same roof as her! Her worst fear had happened; her ultimate sin: allowing Naruto to die because she was too weak.

"Naruto-kun...I'm so sorry." Hinata broke down again and wept silently in her cell. Meanwhile, Neji was halfway across the bridge, carrying the most important message in Hinata's life. Naruto's lost letter to Hinata...

00000000000000000

A blond ducked and dodge rolled away from two airborne projectiles. He knew better then to stop moving; stop moving and he was dead.

"Katsu!" Another blond called out. The two projectiles detonated, wiping out part of the floor that the other man had been standing on.

"Good reflexes, yeah! But my art is a blast!" Three tiny crickets attached themselves to the other man's back and detonated. Only for the other man to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'Kage Bunshin!' Was all the time Deidara had to think before Naruto swung his fist into his cheek...only for Deidara to turn into clay.

"Jibaku Bunshin! Oh shit-"

BOOM!

The clone detonated and this time Naruto couldn't get away. 'Shit! Come on fox!' Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and went straight into his one-tailed form. 'I hope that the Fox's Coat will protect me. If not it's another trip to Kakuzu.'

The red chakra did protect Naruto from the fire, but not from the blast wave. Rubble and stones were sent flying, some impaling Naruto. The only reason Naruto wasn't a limbless pincushion was due the small fact that he was flying too. And flying into a wall...

'Kami hates me...'

Naruto thrust his left hand out and a red claw extended out; grabbing one of the wooden rafters before catapulting Naruto back at Deidara. Deidara was momentarily vulnerable because his mouths hadn't finished chewing the clay into explosives.

"**I got you now Deidara-sensei!**" Naruto threw a glowing right fist at Deidara, which smashed into the ground as Deidara jumped up to dodge. Fighting in enclosed spaces was not Deidara's strong point, as Naruto once again pulled himself through the air with his extended arm and punched Deidara with a left hook to the cheek.

Deidara once again exploded. Only this time, Naruto also disappeared with a puff of smoke. Deidara jumped down from the overhead rafters and threw a small clay sculpture from his right hand before making a hand seal. With a puff of smoke, Deidara landed; standing on the back of a giant, clay bat. His left leg lashed out horizontally; dispelling a kage bunshin before it could stab him in the back of the head with a kunai.

"You can't sneak up on me! My new masterpiece works just like the real thing yeah! I can watch from the top while it watches below. Its real art Naruto!"

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The enclosed space that Deidara was flying in was suddenly overflowing with Naruto clones, all dressed in black. _'This isn't good.'_ Deidara thought and actually started sweating. All the Naruto clones threw shuriken at Deidara before jumping at him and shouting:

"**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan**!"

Two thousand fists smashed into Deidara, and this time he had nothing the substitute with. The fists made contact just before...

"Katsu!"

The explosion levelled the walls of the indoor training area and following the blast wave was the combined smoke from the Kage Bunshin and debris of the room. Naruto was flung much more forcefully out and into the meadow surrounding the large, single room training building. It was a beautiful sunny morning with sunflowers blowing in the meadow. Very peaceful, _unless you were dodging flying wooden shrapnel!_ Naruto got on all fours and began moving eerily similarly to an Inuzuka member as he dodged the flying debris. One wooden stake drove itself right through his right lung and exited out his back. The explosion of blood and pain was a fair price to pay for dodging what could have gone through his head. After finally dodging the last of the flying debris, Naruto examined the scenery around him while waiting for the Kyuubi to heal his wound. Naruto was dumbfounded. _This_ was where one of the underground Akatsuki bases was?! Inside a hill in the middle of a meadow covered by sunflowers?!

'_I guess it's all about the geography of the site. This is the eastern border of the Land of Mountains; the land east of Taki __**(Waterfall)**__ and west of Oto__** (Sound)**__. Here we can try to track down snake-face and the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki. We're also north of Konoha; my, Yakumo's and Itachi's old village. Perfect for active duty since ninja battles occur here often despite the Land of Mountains declaring itself neutral.'_

"Oi, Deidara-sensei, are you still alive?" Naruto brushed some blood from his mouth. The Kyuubi had fully healed the wound, but Naruto was out of chakra as a result. Pain and exhaustion was among the first lessons the Akatsuki had taught him to endure. Three months of dodging explosives and taking shrapnel wounds from Deidara wasn't even the worst of it. No, what was worse was when Kakuzu stitched him up again _without_ any painkillers. But it was definitely showing. Naruto's muscles were beginning to show as well as his battle experience increasing dramatically. But the main improvement was his agility; his ability to dodge projectiles and jutsu. Deidara-sensei did not know the meaning of taking it easy, this battle being an obvious example. Speaking of Deidara-sensei, where was he-?

"Katsu!"

There, the question answered itself. As Naruto was flying though the air; he had a flashback to the day he joined the Akatsuki.

**Flashback Three months ago...**

"Itachi, Kisame you have the nine-tails. Good work... Why isn't he restrained?" Pein asked. Itachi and Kisame were the only members there in the flesh. All the others were holographic projections.

Kisame nudged Naruto, daring him to speak. Naruto put his right hand behind his head and asked, "Ah... what do I address you by? Leader-sama?"

Kisame grinned. 'Kid got it in one.'

The shadowy leader of the Akatsuki nodded briefly. But before Naruto could continue he was interrupted by Itachi.

"They wish to join and become apprentices of the Akatsuki." Itachi spoke up in his monotone voice tm .

"What! What is this blasphemy you speak, Itachi? And what the fuck happened to your hands?"

This attracted the Akatsuki's attention. If you managed to wound Itachi; keep the weapon as a souvenir. Because it never happened twice.

"Shut up Hidan. They don't have high bounties yet."

"What was that, money-whore?!"

"Shut up you machoist gay fuck."

"Why do you want to join us? **To save your own skin?**" Zetsu asked the question on most people's minds. Besides how Itachi got hurt.

"To practise our arts without limits. And to become strong enough to carry out our revenge." Naruto and Yakumo answered at the same time.

"Fellow artists yeah! What do you think, Sasori no Danna?"

"It is a welcome change... What is your art?" Sasori asked in his deep gravelly voice.

Yakumo smiled and said, "I paint my reality. How do you think Itachi got those injuries?"

Everyone in the Akatsuki drew their collective breaths. "How?" Unsurprisingly it was Deidara who asked this question. Many in the Akatsuki knew about Deidara's deep loathing for Itachi. He was effortlessly defeated; yet this girl had hurt Itachi! With art!

"I painted a picture of him being crucified." Yakumo said as if anyone could do it. Both she and Naruto tried hard to keep their faces straight as more than half the organisation of S-class criminals face faulted. Before all the questions could fly, Naruto chose to address the Akatsuki for her.

"Yakumo-chan comes from a clan whose bloodline only activates once every ten generations. All her genjutsu become real. She casts her genjutsu through her paintings." Yakumo blushed heavily at the suffix Naruto added in the presence of S class criminals and hid behind Naruto's shoulder. This drew various reactions from the Akatsuki, none of which were worth mentioning.

"What about your art, yeah?" Deidara asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned and said, "Making weapons. It's my dream to create and collect the greatest weapons in the ninja world! Believe it!"

"Great, another youth who will die young," Sasori said in a monotone.

"Sasori no Dana, incomplete art is an offence to both artists and art across the ninja world! It's worse them not using art at all, yeah!"

Naruto blinked before grinning foxily.

"Can he be my sensei?"

**Flashback end**

'_Big mistake,'_ Naruto thought as he came crashing down through the meadow, sending sunflowers and mud flying up into the air. After a few moments Naruto shook the blow off and stood back up, his clothing ruined. The Fox's Coat had protected him, but Naruto knew that he was out of the Kyuubi's chakra. He was pissed _and_ exhausted from the lack of chakra and the frustration of not besting his sensei – if only once! "Damn it Deidara-sensei, do you have to be so rough! How'd you hit me anyway, you can't see through the rubble and dust!"

A voice whimpered just behind Naruto's right ear, "My art burrowed through the ground, yeah!"

00000000000000000

Meanwhile, back in Konoha...

"I will start this week's meeting of the Council with a report from Jiraiya. He's found out some interesting information." Tsunade crossed her arms under her breasts as she frowned at the Council. 'Bunch of old farts, with half of them never even in the ninja program.' Tsunade mussed silently as Jiraiya walked out of the shadows and took the floor. Taking an exaggeratedly deep breath, Jiraiya dropped the bomb. "Naruto Uzumaki is alive."

"WHAT THE DEMON IS STILL ALIVE?!" A certain pink haired bitch screamed. Tsunade winced. 'I swear that's a kekkei genkai in the making.' "Yes Haruno. But please be quite until Jiraiya is finished." 'Or I'll smash your cranium into your spine.'

"Thank you, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said, borderline perversely. Queue raging bull noises coming from the Kage seat. Jiraiya hurriedly continued with his reports, less he be run over by the buxom blond.

"Apparently Naruto knew about your little assassination attempt," 'Thank kami,' "and this set him off. Using Yakumo's inherent skill with genjutsu, she somehow created phantoms of Naruto and herself and let them die by Hiashi's hands. This of course means that Hinata was also a victim; as it was only by the belief that Hiashi killed Naruto that Hinata killed him. Regardless of the fact that he was conspiring to commit murder."

"Continue with the report Jiraiya. Where is Naruto?" Danzo asked in his deep monotone.

'Bastard probably planned it himself.' Both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought at the same time.

"We are not sure what happened next. Kurenai's hypothesis was an amalgam of genjutsu and the Kyuubi's chakra supplied from Naruto. One thing we don't know if the distance needed for it to be performed. It would prove a great distraction to leave the village or an even greater distraction for pursuers after they left. We haven't even considered pursuing Naruto until now; when I acquired most of the facts. I know now that the post office was a false lead, a dead end meant to mislead us and buy them even more time. Where are they? Surprisingly enough, this was the easiest information to attain; they weren't exactly being discreet. Their entire plan relied on the false leads and our paranoia of the Kyuubi to escape." Jiraiya took another breath, savouring Danzo's frustrated expression at his question being ignored for so long. "They've both joined the Akatsuki."

Utter chaos.

The entire Council exploded with screams of death and execution, none being higher then Sakura's mother. Tsunade looked on helplessly before turning to Jiraiya; as if asking 'Why am I here again?'

"Enough!" Danzo roared and brought his fist down, cracking the table.

"Naruto Uzumaki will be marked an A-ranked Missing Ninja with an S-ranked bounty; provided he is brought back to Konoha alive." Danzo looked at both Homura and Koharu, before searching the faces of the civilian council for support. "It is the will of the Council. If Naruto shows any resistance to returning, lethal force is authorised." No one saw the hidden nods of the Root agents.

Tsunade groaned, massaging her scalp. _'I need a drink.'_ "Fine, but we don't enter him in our bingo book until he displays such resistance to our forces." Tsunade glared angrily, daring someone to oppose her. Like it or not, the Council's ruling was; for once in its miserable existence; fair.

'_Naruto, what are you up to? Are you still that same gaki we all love?'_

00000000000000000

In the Akatsuki base...

"Good work Yakumo. You trust my judgment and you won't die young like Deidara."

"Don't be mean Sasori-sensei! Deidara-san is your partner!" Yakumo said cheerfully. Three months of S-class ninja training really helped her body and chakra control improve. Chakra strings became her lifesaver along with the harsh (for her) physical training to increase her Chakra amount. Since Yakumo never used ninjutsu, her chakra capacity was quite small. But not nearly as hopeless as Sakura, due to the fact that Yakumo was born into a ninja family rather then a civilian family. Oh she would never be a taijutsu master or stamina freak but her body was doing a lot better than before. Of course, Sasori tried to convince her to become a human puppet; but that would never do. She did want to become pregnant...

'_**I want Naruto-kun's kids! Squeal!'**_

'_No no, bad inner Yakumo! How the hell do you exist anyway?'_

'_**I'm the corpse and pieces of your Idou demon. Otherwise, all your powers would have been gone!'**_

'_Oh great. A demonic fan girl – '_

'_**Hey! That was uncalled for!'**_

'_Suck it up! Though I could use some of that tongue of his...'_

'_**Tongue? Let me check your memories... Oh kami he did that! This is going in the hot springs section! Squeal!'**_

'_Hot springs section...? Never mind...' _Yakumo tunned back into Sasori's lecture on puppet-making.

**Omake**

Inner Yakumo looked up at the massive skyscraper that just blotted out the sun. Her unremarkable clothes were long and dark. The only things worth mentioning about her outfit were the black leather trench coat and sunglasses. She walked into the building and encountered a female police officer, who wore the face of Yakumo. "Please remove any fantasies you're carrying, bondage, hot springs." Inner Yakumo grinned predatorily and showed them the inside of her trench coat, which has dozens of videos with R18 written on them.

"Holy shit!"

"You morals will never stop me!"

**End Omake**

**Lemon next chapter as Inner Yakumo kills Yakumo's morals and saves her sex drive lol! Read and review please!**


	10. These Eyes of Mine

**Jutsu rant!**

**Deidara's mouths and clay jutsu are hidden, not kekkei genkai based. This probably means it is installed with some secret seals.**

**Hiraishin does not use any chakra! I am sick of people saying that Naruto does not have the chakra capacity to use this jutsu! Wtf it costs no chakra, that's why the Yondaime could Hiraishin all over the place, Rasengan'ing each victim in a second before moving on to the next one!**

**And the Shiki fuujin only has ten hand seals! Not a hundred and something!**

**Manga: Omg finally! Naruto has had the epiphany we all had for ages, he's not going to find Sasuke acting like a retard! And he is training his Sage mode further, just like Sasuke has been training his Mangekyo. It's not too late to salvage Naruto! Lmao Danzo's going down! **

**The Tsuchikage is a retard! Lmao no wonder they lost the war with him leading them, Gaara is smarter than him and he is sixteen! Though his bloodline finally shows us what the earth and wind elemental fusion bloodline is, Dust release. This kekkei genkai is almost like the Nidaime Hokage's secret jutsu, except with earth. Due to dust being everywhere, the Tsuchikage can create earth wherever he is, as shown with that giant cube of stone he launched at Sasuke.**

**The fourth Hokage does not act like Naruto! The Forth was a cool and calm genius of a shinobi and Rookie of the Year! Not like Naruto, who is like his mother! Also people, Danzo didn't have a problem with the Forth, only the Third! That's right people, the Forth's cold attitude as he massacred 1000 rock shinobi won Danzo over.**

**Manga (Bleach): Poonage has reached critical levels! Poonage has reached critical levels! I love Bleach because Ichigo is the man, not some tragic hero like Naruto, he is just the man! Ichigo's mask has gotten an upgrade, it also forms without him having to use his hand. He is going to shit on Yammi, he already downed him with one Getsuga Tenshou! And the two coolest captains in bleach have arrived! Finally, his power is the same as Aizen's! Final boss battle anyone?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**One and a half years later...**

Hinata planted both her feet on the ground and stretched her sides; leaning to the left until her left hand touched the ground. She then lent to the opposite side until her right hand touched the floor. She needed to be flexible, she needed to be strong. _'I will be strong! For Naruto-kun I have trained with his jutsu! I will escape!' _Queue flames in Hinata's eyes, similar to a certain green, spandex wearing ninja...

Whilst Hinata lent forwards and touched her toes with her fingertips, she reminisced on what Naruto-kun's letter had said. And what terrible truths it had revealed.

**Flashback**

Hinata was crying on her thin, hard mattress. The unforgiving surface was supported by four chains impaled into the stone wall. They didn't even need chakra seals for her. As useful as the Gentle Fist was, it most certainly could not break steel bars. _'Unless the prisoner used the Kaiten, and I can't!'_ Hinata continued sobbing uncontrollably until she fell asleep, still crying. She failed to notice Neji watching her from outside her cell, a look of pity on his face...

Hinata woke up with eyes red from crying. She rolled off her bed and onto the unforgiving stone floor. That was when she saw a letter, place just inside her cell. She crawled pathetically towards the letter, her eyes dry from crying so much. Her misery lasted until she read who the letter was addressed to... and who it was from. _'To Hinata, From Naruto,'_ was the only part of the address Hinata saw. Some small part of her mind realised that it was addressed to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto obviously would not have known she was in prison. _'And that he was about to die.'_ *Sniff*

With shaking hands, Hinata opened her letter and began to read.

_Dear Hinata_

_Burn this letter after reading it. It must never be found!_

_Missing you hime. I'm sorry that I didn't notice you before; you can blame the villagers and my senseis for that (except Iruka-sensei). I never knew what love was and I'm hoping that Yakumo-chan will be able to show me. But I have noticed now. Hinata-hime, will you marry me in the future?_

**Crash!**

Hinata fainted will a rosy red blush on her cheeks. Luckily for her, prisoners in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility were allowed a measure of independence in their own cells. Otherwise some guards would have undoubtedly heard the crash and come to investigate. As it stood, they couldn't care less.

00000000000000000

Hinata woke up with a ringing in her ears and a fantasy in her head. _'I had this wonderful dream. Naruto-kun had asked me to marry him. *sigh* this is the fourth one this week.'_ It was at this moment that Hinata laid her pale eyes on the letter; still clutched to her breast. _'I-it w-wasn't a dr-eam? N-naruto-kun...'_

It was at this moment that the entire prison heard the biggest fan girl squeal in its entire history. It echoed across hallways and throughout the prison, before travelling outside and into the fiery wilderness.

_'Must be good news, lucky bitch,' _were the thoughts of most as they cleared their ringing ears.

00000000000000000

_If you are reading this letter then chances are I have already joined the Akatsuki and Yakumo-chan and I would like you to join too. As it stands we aren't even members yet, but I have a plan. I intend to make Yakumo-chan and I the Akatsuki's recruitment specialists. So if all goes well we'll be paying you a visit. But there's a problem. The Akatsuki only recruit criminals. The esteemed Village Council helped me and Yakumo-chan with this small detail due to their paranoia. We'll both have a reputation and a bounty because of their foolishness. But you're going to have to perform an actual crime to get in. _

_Why am I asking you to do this, right after I asked you to marry me? Why won't I come back to Konoha with you? The village council tried to have me __assassinated__, and I hope you know this. If not, I call cover-up._

Hinata smiled slightly. _'You have no idea Naruto-kun.'_

_Anyway, I have realised that Councils are the greatest threat to a Clan-head or Kage's authority. As such they need to be eliminated. The rest of the Hyuuga clan has to go too, or else change won't happen. Only Hanabi and Neji can be spared, because only they have the Will of Fire to lead the clan into a new age. Don't worry, I'll take care of all of it. You just train in the Village until you think you are A-ranked at least. _

_How will you accomplish this? Sealed at the bottom of this letter is a scroll containing my two favourite jutsu, the Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan. This is one of the reasons that you must burn this letter; you must destroy the scroll once you have it memorised. Inside the seal is also chakra paper to test your affinity, along with instructions on how to train each one. Try adding your elemental affinity to the Rasengan and your taijutsu. Since the Gentle Fist uses Chakra, what stops you from using elemental chakra? _

_Progress, Hinata; that's what the Council's have taken away from the Hyuuga clan and the village. And because of this, most of the Hyuuga have become as close-minded as them. Stop the cycle, Hinata; my love._

_Love Naruto_

**End Flashback**

00000000000000000

"Report, Deidara and Sasori," Pein's projection spoke authoritively.

"Hai, Leader-sama," They both responded.

"The girl has learnt everything I can teach her. The rest she must discover on her own. However, turning herself into a human puppet would have been most beneficial to her, but she still finds it necessary to get pregnant in the future. Unlike myself, her seed cannot be stored away - "

"Whoa Deidara no Dana! Too much unnecessary detail will corrupt my artistic mind...yeah! MY pupil is an artist after my own genius! MY seals allowed him to have his own mouths on his hands; like me, yeah! And he shows great artistic spark! Any weapon seems to be artistic to him, and he's been reading up from Sasori no Dana's notes on how to forge and make his own art, yeah! And he loves using my gifts too!"

"Enough. It was your job to oversee the first half of their training. I shall personally train Naruto from this day forward and Itachi shall train Yakumo in order to bring out her Genjutsu potential. He has already been informed of this and is on his way."

Both ninja's froze. Deidara started sweating and pulling at his shirt collar. Even Sasori was looking decisively uncomfortable. "Ah, Leader-sama, when will Itachi get here?"

"Half an hour. He was informed very well in advance and has already been spotted by Zetsu."

"M-maybe you should ask him to wait, Leader-sama."

"Explain."

It was Sasori that spoke and answered the big question.

"Our two apprentices have been separated without physical contact for eighteen months exactly. They are busy fornicating."

"..."

No comment was made after that.

00000000000000000

**Lemon**

"Oh Naruto-kun... what do you think of this outfit?" Yakumo's voice was husky, her eyes half lidded. She was scantily clothed in red ribbons that hid nothing. A single ribbon went horizontally across her breasts, barely covering her nipples but not fully covering her areola. In a year and a half Yakumo had done some nice filling out and her breasts were a firm B cup and unlikely to get bigger. That single ribbon went around her back before it was tied in a loop that went down between her cheeks. It went up again, barely covering her nether lips before moving back up between her breasts. It tied a knot between her breasts in a classic ribbon shape.

"Why don't you unwrap your present, Naruto-kun," Yakumo arched her back sexily, almost shoving the ribbon into Naruto's face. He grinned and took off his shirt, showing his tanned and slightly scarred body. The biggest scar obviously being close to his heart.

One and a half years of dodging explosive weapons had been good to Naruto's physique, as he was full of long muscle. With puberty still in its beginning stages, Naruto could look forward to bulking up soon.

The mouth on Naruto's left hand bit a part of the red ribbon and undid it. Naruto pulled it violently. Instead of giving her rope burn, the soft ribbon stimulated every bit of skin it touched. Yakumo moaned sexily before Naruto cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss turned steamy when Naruto's left hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled it closer, crushing her lips against his. His right hand was rubbing her nether lips with two fingers, her small pussy already beginning to leak virginal fluid. Yakumo suddenly broke their kiss and moaned. She could no longer keep her pleasure silent as the mouth of Naruto's right hand enveloped her entire pussy and was licking her inner pussy lips insatiably. Naruto's total dominance was really turning her on, as Naruto kissed her neck while his left hand affixed itself to her right breast and began biting down.

"Oh Naruto-kun! M-my breasts, they're so sensitive. I-I never thought of you using your other mouths like this... OH KAMI!" Naruto had affixed his real mouth to her left breast and bitten down; while his right hand's mouth began tongue fucking her pussy in earnest. Yakumo screamed out loud and came hard, her fluid being swallowed in earnest by the greedy mouth.

Any worries about Naruto finding her unattractive because of her relatively small breasts vanished with her orgasm. It took a while before she stopped seeing white, but when she finally recovered Yakumo grinned mischievously. Naruto's shaft hardened further when he saw that look, before Yakumo knelt down in front of Naruto, her hands reaching for his waistband.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I've made too much noise. I seem to have lost my voice and need to wet my throat with your dick." Yakumo blushed and hoped she said it right. This was her first time talking dirty.

Naruto looked down at her and replied in a tone that had so many hidden innuendos that Yakumo nearly came again. "Call me **Sensei**, Yakumo-chan." Before forming a cross-shaped hand sign...

00000000000000000

Hinata used her Byakugan to search the prison for guards and for any nearby life forms in general. When she knew she was in the clear, she began her jutsu. One she had forgotten about at the beginning of her sentence but was just perfect for escaping this prison. The Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. But Hinata knew she had to be quick, otherwise the ninja prison guards would sense her chakra and this would all be for naught.

Hinata's arms moves rapidly, needle-thin chakra blades formed and then disappeared a fraction of a second later. She quietly opened her cell door; all she had to do was slice the sealing paper in half 'unlocking' her door. Now, after a year and a half of training in her cell, she would show the world the result of her training!

She ran across the ceiling, Byakugan allowing her to avoid many prison warden alerted by the broken seal. Those that she couldn't avoid simply failed to look up. There was only a single was separating her from freedom off the island. It wouldn't last long. Hinata charged up a fully powered Rasengan, blue orb spinning in her right hand.

"**Rasengan**!"

**BOOM!**

The stone prison wall was blown to pieces.

Hinata didn't wait for the dust to settle, as her Byakugan saw right through it. She quickly accelerated through the hole, her speed doubling as she raced across the island towards the bridge. Hinata was desperate to cross before the bridge's exit was fortified with more men. She didn't want to kill anyone yet. Her lungs burned with the effort, but this was for _her _Naruto-kun! She _would_ make it!

00000000000000000

The Raikage crossed his arms and frowned at his secretary. "What gives you the right to issue order without my permission? I am the RAIKAGE!"

"Sorry Raikage-sama. But I thought with such an opportunity..."

"We have a treaty to uphold woman! With Konoha affirming its alliance with Suna and Taki (Waterfall) and the old fart of a Tsuchikage still thinking I'm a child; we won't have any help! Need I remind you that the old fart's opinion of me came from my failed attempts at gaining the Byakugan?"

"B-but Raikage-sama, Tokasu, our spy, said that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The Raikage sighed and sat back down on his chair. "Damn it woman I know that! But what if they get caught? Or the prisoner defeats those four? We would have three villages after heads and every Hyuuga after us. Believe me woman; I've seen what happens when _every, single, Hyuuga_ wants a person dead. And they get the order."

The Raikage mentally shivered. "Being the Yondaime Raikage, I should have actually being the Sandaime. However, a few decades ago the Nidaime Raikage attempted to steal the Byakugan for the first time. He and twenty of his elite Bolt ANBU ambushed a Hyuuga Hunter-nin. The Hunter-nin would have been fine, with his early warning from the Byakugan, until the Nidaime used his patented Rairō no Jutsu (Lightning Prison Technique) and captured the Hunter-nin. They were spotted though, by another Hyuuga. Long story short, just when they were in sight of the border they were run down by the _entire_ Hyuuga clan. I was just a young Genin at the time happened to be on border patrol that day, my first C-rank mission. A single Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms shattered the Rairō. And the Nidaime was crushed between two Kaitens."

"Please Raikage-sama, forgive me for my insolence!" The secretary bowed down before him. The Raikage gestured, allowing her to rise.

"Its fine, you're just a civilian who wanted to please his Kage, despite the fact that you weren't knowledgeable about ninja politics. The strong to prey on the weak so I think it's not a complete failure. This Hyuuga girl is said to be an embarrassment, so I guess I shouldn't worry about the actual mission's success; only what comes after. After all, what can one Hyuuga Genin do against two Bolt members, a tracking Chunin and a Tokubetsu Jonin ninjutsu specialist?"

00000000000000000

Two kage bunshin were conjured into existence before they were enveloped in even more smoke. Two Naruko's appeared (name of female Naruto), this time with no smoke around their womanly bits. Yakumo's mind was in overload, as Inner Yakumo was inundated with new material.

_**'Hmmm... let's see how this plays out...'**_ was Inner Yakumo's passing thought.

The two Naruko's grinned sultrily before pressing Yakumo's sides with their breasts. They nibbled on Yakumo's ears before groping her ass cheeks with their left hands. Their right hands began pinching and rolling Yakumo nipples between their index fingers and thumbs.

Yakumo was feeling so hot she was panting, as every pleasurable shot on her body was being stimulated, save two; both of her lips.

Naruto grinned as he brought his eight-inch shaft to Yakumo's panting mouth, making her tongue come out and give his dick almost catlike licks. She was testing her new territory, but Naruto was not going to give her that was **her** sensei and he was in control.

His hands knotted themselves in her hair, as Naruto thrust four inches into her mouth. His groan coincided with Yakumo's half slurp as her mouth compensated for his length. The two Naruko clones were working tirelessly to put Yakumo into a sexual frenzy, preparing her to lose her virginity. Naruto's hands tightened noticeably in Yakumo's hair, forcing out a moan before she began giving him a blowjob under her own power.

"Kami Yakumo-chan your mouth is so small and wet. Your tongue is hungry for Naruto-sensei's dick."

Yakumo made what sounded like agreeable moans as her tongue frantically tried to sample every part of Naruto's shaft.

"Here you go Yakumo-chan! Your sensei's cum!" Naruto growled gutturally as he came in thick strands into Yakumo's mouth. At the same time the two Naruto clones had worked Yakumo into such a state that she orgasmed when she tasted Naruto's cum.

Yakumo fell on her back and began panting, her clean mouth showing that she had already swallowed Naruto's cum. The two Naruto squealed and immediately fixed their mouths to Yakumo's breasts, making Yakumo groan and stroke their hair like a mother lovingly strokes her breastfeeding baby.

"It's not over yet, Yakumo-chan..."


	11. AN

Hey guys this is a small AN. I'm still alive and kicking. I just can't type until my holidays start, which is next Wednesday. Ill upd8 for sure though, both blind ninja and fellow artists. As for where I've been, here's a list. I watched Death Note; dude that is some scary stuff. Those guys are just so smart, it's scary. Watch it, but the ending is like Elfen Lied. Both awesome, both sad. Then school came, and my parents took away my comp until the holidays or four hours on weekends. And with FF13 out well... ill definetly type on the holidays though. Sailors promis!


	12. A Battle for Eyes

**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, my laptop was stolen. Anyway, let it be known that I do not objectify women. BUT; teenagers do. This is the reason Yakumo and Naruto's pillow talk is so dirty, their hormones are absolutely out of control. And they have had uncompleted sex (oral) just before they left for one-and-a-half-years! Do you guys remember how horny you were at their age now? Don't worry, their sex 'll grow up as they do, but it'll still be passionate and hell, especially when Naruto gets more women involved (absolute nightmare to negotiate that with real women. And why, they probable enjoy it more than we do! At least in my experience.) Ty all for all the reviews, I don't believe it! 200! **

Naruto grinned foxily as he looked down at the sweaty form of his girlfriend, Yakumo, being suckled by two **Naruko** clones. Her hair was damp and spilled out onto the pillow; her legs were slightly open, showing Naruto her shaved pussy, now visibly moist from her arousal. Naruto licked his suddenly parched lips with and spread her legs further apart with his hands, causing her flower to open even more. Her virginal fluids looked like liquid stitches, trying vainly to hold the wound closed.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and brought his eight inch dick to her entrance, the tip sinking in and being coated by her juices. He looked into her eyes, which were sparkling with need, before burying himself in her with one stroke, breaking her hymen and pressing his bodyweight straight down and into her. Yakumo gasped as the pain hit her, but made no sound afterwards. Not even a whimper.

"Are you ok, Yakumo-chan?" Naruto whispered steamily into her earlobe. Yakumo groaned as she felt Naruto's breath on her ear; then gasped as she felt him bite her earlobe. Naruto began trailing kisses down her ear and to her throat, Yakumo panting all the while. "Mmm fuck me Naruto-kun!"

00000000000000000

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Naruto was grinning like an idiot. But now it was business after pleasure. "Yakumo-chan, did you write down what Sasori taught you about seals?" Yakumo looked up from Naruto's bare chest and responded.

"Yes Naruto-kun. But what's the point? Sasori-sensei is hardly a seal master and you have the forbidden scroll. So what's the point?" Yakumo turned back and lay on his chest again.

Naruto sighed in content before explaining. "After a year and a half of experimentation and being self taught, I now know tons about the basics and even how to read some of the effects of complex seals. But the middle ground, the intermediate and advanced studies of seal; I have nothing. That's why I asked you to write them down as he taught you."

"Brilliant Naruto-kun! I knew you weren't as stupid as you look."

"Wh-what do you mean! Hey I resent that! Why did you go out with me then!"

Yakumo grinned. "Because of your stamina. You were screwing me for four hours Naruto! No one else can do that."

"Oh you make me so sad Yakumo-chan. *Sniff* I guess that means no sex until we get back, in another one and a half years – "

Yakumo slammed her lips against his before that heinous thought so much as entered his mind. "Don't ever say something like that again Naruto-kun. Now, come, I want seconds."

00000000000000000

Hinata was panting as crouched down in exhaustion, surrounded the bodies of the cloud team that was sent after her. Her eyes had become sightless long ago as her mind continued to replay their deaths, over and over.

**Flashback**

_Hinata had barely made it out of the danger zone (meaning about 20 miles from the prison before collapsing in complete and utter exhaustion. There was no time for thoughts or even emotion, she passed out far too quickly._

_00000000000000000_

_When she woke up she was in a dark place and was very; itchy._

_As more of her senses returned to her, Hinata realized that she was moving, and the itchiness was actually some coarse fiber. She immediately began hyperventilation and turned on her Byakugan, old childhood scars were being brought to the surface as she found herself once again, kidnapped. And carried in a sack that was __**eerily**__ similar to the one she had been captured in when she was only three. A glance at their headbands confirmed her theory. 'Cloud ninja! Again; what am I, capture central? I'm pretty sure I don't walk around with an 'I'm Hinata Hyuuga, capture me for the Byakugan!' sign on my back. But now I'm not a helpless girl anymore. Naruto wants a crime and I need to escape with a reputation. I guess that makes these Cloud ninja my ticket. I am so going to hate myself for enjoying this, but I really do want to see Naruto-kun. __**And kill that hussy of a girlfriend!**__'_

_Hinata created a blade of chakra and sliced her bag to pieces, killing her holder with a fatal strike to the back of his spine. "What the –!"_

_Hinata killed her first Bolt ANBU member with a Jūken to the heart before the other two ninja wizened up to the fact that she was now free. The Kumo ninja began making hand signs for a jutsu whilst the Bolt ANBU engaged her in taijutsu. This would usually be suicide, but the Bolt member wasn't even trying to attack her. He was just attempting to divert her attention away from the Tokubetsu Jonin making hand signs._

"_Little bitch, I'll cut off your arms!" The Bolt member threw two kunai and Hinata's shoulders. Now for any competent ninja , throwing two kunai at a ninja who knows your there is the same as throwing your kunai into the river. You'll just waste all your ammo. Unless you pump your arms full of lightning chakra, increasing your arms speed and turning the two kunai into unblockable blades. __**(My computer says 'unblockable' isn't a word. Any help guys I think it is)**_

**(Three cheers for Killer Bee's pencil! Almost killed Kisame with a pencil!)**

_Hinata was forced to contort herself to dodge the kunai, which appeared to be shooting stars to her Byakugan. The Jonin took this opportunity to launch into a spinning kick which slammed into Hinata's chin. This combined with her awkward stance after dodging the kunai sent her flying back with a bleeding lip. This was all the time the Tokubetsu Jonin member needed, as he finished his hand seal for an A-class capture technique. "__Rairō no Jutsu!" The __Tokubetsu Jonin yelled as he extended his right hand. Lightning arched and crackled from his hand before firing out and blasting Hinata. Hinata became completely enveloped in a cocoon of lightning. But history has a way of repeating itself. A Tokubetsu Jonin had learnt the signature jutsu of the Nidaime Raikage, and Hinata had learnt the same jutsu that had destroyed it. But that was from the __**outside**__ only. _

"_Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled as her arms moved like a hummingbird's. This move had become instinct for her to use against a powerful, frontal attack. The lightning was only stopped for half a second before it moved past the narrow barrier and attempted to envelope her. Hinata quickly extended the jutsu and made it into a dome before trying to figure out what to do._

_Meanwhile the __Tokubetsu Jonin was smirking up a storm. The __Rairō no Jutsu was truly perfect for capturing lone Hyuuga. The Kaiten was useless against it, only delaying the inevitable. Once cast the Rairō no Jutsu used almost no chakra to maintain, similar to its water element cousin. Whist the Kaiten could protect the Hyuuga from capture, it used a large amount of chakra the grew increasingly larger if it was maintained for long periods of time. She was only delaying the Inevitable._

_Hinata remembered one of the only useful things her father taught her. Her family's history. With the knowledge of a previous attempt in her mind, Hinata realized that it was only by combining her two jutsu that a single Hyuuga could ever hope to escape from this prison. Even then, that Hyuuga would be exhausted. 'I'll do it for Naruto-kun!'_

"_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled as she attacked the prison that was slowly eroding her chakra strings. _

"_Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms!" The lightning stopped encroaching. "Thirty-two palms!" The prison became crack. "Sixty-four palms!" The prison shattered like glass before exploding into __multicoloured__ bursts of chakra. Hinata charged out of the cloud and straight at the Tokubetsu Jonin, powering up a Rasengan in her right hand. Before he could get over his shock she had closed the distance between them and yelled, "Rasengan!" before plowing it into the Tokubetsu Jonin's heart. _

_00000000000000000_

**End flashback**

Hinata smiled. "I did it Naruto-kun. I changed again, and became a ninja. Now I'll get to be with you." Hinata passed out with a smile.


	13. A Battle for Eyes Part 2

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, you have reignited my passion for this story. And guess what people, previously I mentioned that Minato would Hirashin around Rasengan'ing opponents and guess what happened, he owned Madara with the combo. And holy crap, he can teleport other people's attacks, even a fully powered Kyuubi's Menacing Ball Technique! **

Zetsu's two halves grinned as he observed the battle between a young Hyuuga and some Cloud ninja attempting to kidnap her. Her ruthlessness and the ease at which she ambushed and killed them by exploded out of her bag, like a jack-in-the-box from hell. And then her last words before she fell unconscious only increased his interest.

"I did it Naruto-kun. I changed a little bit."

'_**She knows the Kyuubi jinchuuriki; interesting.'**_

'_Should we take her to Leader-sama?'_

"_**Hai. I wonder what –'**_

'_Her relationship with Naruto is?'_

Zetsu walked over to the unconscious body of Hinata before using his Mayfly Technique to teleport them both to one of the Akatsuki bases; in the Land of Mountains.

0000000000000

**Meanwhile, with Naruto and Yakumo…**

"Yakumo-chan, check out this room! It's even more sterile then Sasori-san's room!" Naruto cheerily waved at her. Yakumo smiled at his tone; it seemed that not even Deidara could make Naruto serious for a long period of time. Naruto was, quite the kid when he got the chance to be. Endlessly curious and always getting himself into trouble.

Yakumo followed Naruto into the room. She was dressed in the standard Akatsuki robes without the hat (she hated what it did to her hair). The closer she got to Naruto's location the more her genjutsu senses tingled. Wary that even Naruto may be a fake; she formed the hand sign and a whispered 'Kai!' before releasing a chakra pulse. No reaction, no fading away nor did the walls look fake. Yakumo turned around the corner and spotted Naruto bouncing up and down whilst looking at…a wall?

"Yakumo-chan, there's something in this wall. It's heavily trapped, and under a Genjutsu that is beyond my level to dispel."

"So do you want me to dispel it Naruto-kun?" Yakumo walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arm around him. She didn't see what the big deal was. Naruto was not the type to get excited over dispelling a Genjutsu. Now explosion on the other hand…

"I need a puppet of yours to explore the blast zone and activate any traps that still remain."

'Blast zone? Oh shit–' Yakumo was barely able to substitute in time before Naruto created a clay toad and detonated it. "KATSU!"

**BOOM!**

The wall exploded, sending Naruto's laughing body flying through the air and into another wall, cracking it. Yakumo shunshin'd in front of Naruto and punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose and a minor concussion. Of course, that was nothing compared to what feminine fury Yakumo was about to unleash on Naruto.

"You idiot! What kind of moron detonates an explosive when they're a few feet away? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLIED!" Yakumo lifted him up by his shirt whilst Naruto privately wined to the Kyuubi. _'Fur ball, what the hell happened to a __**weak**__ body? She's as strong as Sakura-chan?'_

'_**Kit, that's one of the mysteries of life.'**_

"He he, sorry Yakumo-chan. Pretty please, can you use that puppet of yours to get all the traps?"

"How about I use you, Na-ru-to-kun?" Queue insanely evil smirk. "After all, it's the only thing you're good for."

"Ah, wait Yakumo-chan! I'm sorry! Please?" Naruto held his hand behind his head and winced when her grip on his collar tightened. Naruto began to sweat badly.

"…Ok!" Yakumo smiled and dropped him, turning around and opening a scroll that had poofed into her hands. It revealed a sealing scroll with the kanji for Starfish.

"This is Hitode, my own custom kugutsu." **(wooden puppet)** Yakumo said as she released the puppet. It looked like two black starfish had being overlaid on each other, with the one on the back showing up between the gaps in the arms of the one in front. The one in front was also half again the size of the starfish at the back. In the middle of the front starfish there was a kanji for Water. Yakumo attached chakra strings to the five arms of the starfish at the back.

This puppet was definitely different and custom, due to the lack of joints. Yakumo had truly taken Sasori's teaching into her heart. Since the joints were the puppet's weak points, she made one without them.

She moved her left hand and the top starfish began to spin like a buzz saw, whilst the lower starfish remained still, connected to her chakra strings. The puppet flew into the blast zone and immediately traps began to fire. And kept on firing for a full three minutes before ceasing.

Yakumo twitched her fingers and Hitode emerged from the smoke. The top starfish was covered in kunai and senbon whilst the bottom of the starfish barely damaged. Yakumo still frowned. She'd have to upgrade the defensive capabilities of the top starfish. The bottom starfish was critical to her control of the puppet and needed to remain undamaged. But if she made it too heavy it would lose speed.

"Thank you Yakumo-chan! Now let's go and see what we found!" Naruto waltzed right back into the blast zone. Yakumo sighed. She could have just dispelled the genjutsu and Naruto could have disarmed the traps but nooo… Naruto had to vaporize the **entire** wall.

"Whoa… Yakumo-chan, take a look at this." Naruto's tone of voice had changed to a monotone, meaning he was getting serious.

Yakumo ran in and prepared herself for anything. But nothing could have prepared her to come face to face with a giant, impaled snake.

"AHHH!" Yakumo's heart became a hummingbird.

"Calm down Yakumo-chan. Take a look at these; I think it's Orochimaru's." Naruto's voice came from deeper within the chamber, obscured with floating dust from the explosion. No light reached to other side of the room save a disturbing green light. Yakumo shivered. Definitely Orochimaru. Swallowing her fear she walked into the disturbing green light with a calm façade. _'This is ridiculous! I'm a kunoichi trained by Sasori-sensei. It is one of my life's ambitions to turn my old teacher into a Hitokugutsu _(Human Puppet)_. But I'm scared of a dark room with a green light! Get a hold of yourself girl!'_ Yakumo spotted Naruto pouring over some notes left scattered on a desk, obviously left there by Orochimaru. Yakumo was struck with an odd sense of déjà vu. Did Orochimaru look just like this, years ago? A young man pouring over notes?

"Incredible, Yakumo-chan. This is where he perfected the Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation). With it, he could jump bodies to live forever." Naruto had a creepy smile on his face that appeared to be totally out of place. It scared Yakumo a bit.

"You're not considering it, Naruto-kun; right?" Yakumo was afraid of the answer.

"Nope. No telling what it would do to the seal. But, if all else fails, it's an emergency backup if your current body fails you or if we can't find a cure. It's at times like these I wish we had Baa-chan with us. If she had enough free time I know she could figure out a cure. But at least now we have a contingency plan." Suddenly Naruto frowned. "Sorry Yakumo-chan, it seems our sensei's for the next year and a half are here. Quickly now, we need to evacuate!"

"Why, Naruto-kun?

"Because I'm almost done forming a giant explosive toad to blow this place up in a fabulous display of art!" Naruto quickly sealed the notes and began running; Yakumo was not far behind him. He jumped and spun in the air like a corkscrew, Akatsuki cloak turning round with him. A giant puff of smoke appeared and a clay toad as high as the ceiling landed behind them.

"Hahaha! KATSU!" Naruto wore that same crazy smile of his sensei as he detonated the explosive toad.

The blast wave sent them both flying, with Naruto expertly catching a flying Yakumo in his arms as he went flying and skidding on the ground with his back. Before Yakumo could do any yelling at him, he closed the gap between their lips and used his tongue to coax out those moans he loved. Naruto's hands gripped her ass and began molesting them, causing a cute blush to appear on Yakumo's face.

"Naruto-san, Yakumo-san. **Your sensei's are here.**" Zetsu emerged from the ground in front of Naruto and Yakumo, almost scaring the crap out of them.

"HAAA! Zetsu-san, don't scare me like that!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man-eater.

"Zetsu-san, YOU PERVERT!" Yakumo suddenly had the phantom of her Ido demon in hellish flames behind her. And knowing her Genjutsu abilities, Zetsu wasn't willing to wait for it to become real.  
"Aaaaa! **Run away you moron!**" Zetsu quickly sunk back into the ground, avoiding a falling anvil by miliseconds.  
Before Yakumo could go on a rampage she was quickly spun around and introduced to a toe curling kiss by her boyfriend, who began grinding his knee into her core. A throaty moan was released from her throat from Naruto's attention. Naruto grinned and left her just like that, wanting something that she wouldn't get until another year and a half. Yakumo threw a kunai at the back of his head. A poof of smoke was all the revenge she got. "NARUTO!"

_'Run away!'_ Naruto thought as he took off in the opposite direction, thankfully he wasn't spotted by Yakumo.

0000000000000

"Nagato, what should we do with her?" Konan gestured at the unconscious Hyuuga princess who'd being dumped here by Zetsu. Her clothing was ruined and what was left looked like prison clothes. She appeared to be suffering from a severe case of chakra exhaustion and even weirder, kept on muttering 'Naruto-kun' even while unconscious.  
"She is exactly what we don't want in this organization, a famous figure that will bring down the wolves on us. So we hide her, and get someone to train her in reconnaissance.  
"You're talking about Zetsu?"  
"Hai. Tobi can fill in for any member that dies and Naruto and Yakumo are a full time pair. Sooner or later Zetsu will be by himself again. That's  
because his abilities in reconnaissance cannot be matched."  
Konan quickly caught on. "But a Hyuuga could do it."  
"Hai," Pein nodded, "and Zetsu will keep her hidden, provided he doesn't eat her. After our new members are trained we will begin our missions with enough of a buffer to cover any fatalities. Kakuzu has already captured the Nanabi."  
"Where will you train Naruto?" Konan asked.  
"Human Path **(Usually I stick with Japanese names in my fics, but on certain occasions I use English. It is much easier to know which Path does what when you don't have to continuously search for the definition. For this reasons the Paths will be in English)** has sought them out and Itachi is already there. He will be trained in Ame; our home. Yakumo will be trained by Itachi in a place of his choosing."

Konan nodded. "Hai. Be safe; Nagato."

**And cut! Thank you all my readers. Right now though I have my trail exams and then, two months down the track I have my final exams for university entrance. But, after that I have a 4 month holiday, perfect for typing.  
Wish me luck! This is the end of part 1 of this story, getting over the nessassary storyline ect. The next half will be moving alot quicker as people realise that Naruto isn't dead. Sparks will fly with Hinata and Yakumo though... there will be blood in the water, and the sharks will come.**


	14. Training Complete

**Hey guys i am back! My exams are over and i am getting back into the swing of things. This chapter will bring the Naruto Arc to a close and bring us to Shippuden. Hope you enjoy the fightscene!**

Yakumo smiled as she saw Itachi walking towards her. _'Finally I can be trained by a full genjutsu master. Just you wait Kurenai-sensei, I will definitely surpass you.'_ She subconsciously straitened in the presence of her new sensei.

He walked up to her and stared at her with his emotionless gaze. "Yakumo Kurama, it is time for you to come with me." He turned his back to her and walked away, calm and secure if his own power. His walk and poise was something Yakumo wanted to emulate one day, hopefully she too would be that confident after her training.

They walked for about two hours until they reached what appeared to be an abandoned temple. Upon closer examination, it had faded Uchiha fans painted on it. Itachi took a seat on the stone throne and faced her. "You will go through a year of Konoha ANBU training, the same amount I went through in war times. This will correct any deficiencies you have in your taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu. I will not accept any excuses."

"Hai sensei." Yakumo put on a determined face, unknowingly looking just like Naruto. Itachi smirked.

"Then let us begin."

0000000000000

"Welcome Naruto." Pein's Human Path greeted Naruto. They were still in the Akatsuki base in the Land of Mountains but they were in a completely different chamber. This one looked almost completely spherical and made out of dull brown clay. It was also enormous.

"A new body Pein? Well that is an interesting surprise. I don't suppose you'll tell me how you do that?"

Pein was stoic as always. "You will be trained by me in chakra control and taijutsu. You have one year to master my Human style taijutsu. Failure is not an option."

"Heh, finally a competent taijutsu teacher. That's fine with me; I always was an in your face kind of shinobi." Naruto grinned as he saw the kind of malignant grace Pein's movements had and swore to have the same grace at the end of his training.

0000000000000

Hinata woke up naked on a cold wooden floor. She may have been groggy but she was still a shinobi and was quickly alert and looking for her clothes. _'Byakugan!'_ Hinata activated her bloodline to aid in her search. She also was feeling to check if she was raped.

A negative result on both counts. But there was a note on the floor next to her. It simply read: _Your clothes are north._ She crumpled up the note and looked through the walls of her prison. _'I'm in the centre of a small town! And the walls around me have no door!'_

In most cases this was not a problem for a shinobi like Hinata, who had mastered the Rasengan. But she was in a very populated area and a Rasengan would definitely draw attention to her nakedness. _'So I have to get myself out, move through an entire town and head north. All the while without being seen. Brilliant.'_ Hinata tried to do a transformation jutsu, only for it to fail. _'What's wrong with my chakra?'_ Hinata could definitely still use it, her Byakugan was proof of this. She held out her hand and a flawless Rasengan formed. _'What's going on? My jutsu remain the same. Except for the transformation jutsu. Wait is that a seal on my arm?'_ Hinata's Byakugan spotted a seal with the kanji for 'restrict' on it on her right shoulder. _'A seal that stops a single jutsu?'_ Suddenly her Byakugan spotted something else. Something from her worst nightmares.

_'Kumo nin!'_

0000000000000

**One year later...**

Experiment 37 or 37 for short, was currently in the med bay. She thought she would be able to equal Sasuke in single combat. She had improved, but what chance did a twelve-year-old have against a ninja of Sasuke's potential. Kami she hated him. She hated Orochimaru for what he did to her and Kabuto for making it happen. She had no memories of her previous life and her existence here was just one battle after another. She would be forced to fight for everything: food, water and shelter. She had lost count of the sleepless nights on the cold floor. But she was stronger; in fact she declared herself Sasuke's equal and challenged him to a duel.

**Flashback**

"So you want to fight Sasuke-kun 37? I guess I could arrange for a spar amongst teammates." 37 didn't let Orochimaru's poisonous words get to her. She had no doubt that Sasuke would try to kill her to test his power. "Sasuke-kun, you have a sparring partner." "Hnn," was all Sasuke said as he took his stance, right hand half drawing his chokuto from its sheath. 37 drew her bone short swords, sheathed at her waist. It had taken a long time to create those swords, as her bloodline was not as strong as Kimmimaro. But she did have a wind nature chakra. Wind and earth, but she wasn't sure if the earth nature was from Kimmimaro's cells rather than her own. _'Concentrate 37.'_ She assumed her stance: her right arm curling horizontally across her chest with her right sword pointing exactly behind her; with left arm raised up above and slightly behind her head, before curling forwards with the blade pointing down at her opponent like a serpent.

Orochimaru saw her stance and his smile widened. _'Excellent. She may not have Kimmimaro's raw power, but she is far superior to him and Sasuke in kenjutsu. And the amount of time it took her to form those swords has paid dividends. They are long swords rather than the short swords Kimmimaro used.'_

Sasuke dashed forwards, using his impressive speed and drew his chokuto in a reverse grip. 37 never lost her poise, giving her a dangerous look. As he slashed at her, aiming to disembowel her, she lowered the point of her right sword and waited. At the very last second, when Sasuke had begun his horizontal swing, her right arm moved forwards and clashed with his sword. His chokuto had been stopped to the right of his body. That along with his forwards momentum made his position very awkward. 37's left hand lashed out like a viper striking from above. Only Sasuke's Sharingan saved his head from becoming a kebab. This forced him to move his head left, further transferring his weight away from his right hand, which was holding back 37's right sword. Sasuke realized that he had less than a second before she brought down her left sword and severed his right arm. In slow motion he watched as her left blade turned vertical, no doubt to get ready to sever his right arm with a downward slash.

37 smiled coldly. _'Got you.'_ Sasuke made his decision. Using the power struggle between his blade and hers, her relaxed his arm and spun around like a top, using her power to speed his rotation. He raised his right leg in preparation to use a Leaf Hurricane that he had copied from Lee. That's when it all went wrong. 37's kenjutsu style was all about poise. In any of her ready stances she would stay perfectly still before counter-attacking flawlessly. By bringing her left blade down she may indeed have severed his left arm, but that would destroy her poise by almost crossing her arms and would put her left sword in front of the path of her right sword. Two big no-no's in her fighting style. Instead she bluffed. Her left arm was in a slightly awkward position due to her failed skewering and thus she rotated her wrist to put it into a more natural position. Knowing her opponent would see even that movement in the heat of battle due to the Sharingan, she stopped pushing forwards with her right arm. She wouldn't give any ground up with her right arm, but she wasn't pushing back either. And then Sasuke executed his rotation. Without the added support of 37's right arm his rotation was slowed from near instant to very fast. So fast in fact that Sasuke had managed to turn in almost a complete circle before her right blade lashed across his chest. He was able to push himself back in time, which saved him from being disemboweled. Instead he just had a deep bleeding cut across his chest. As he jumped back 37 used the momentum of her right sword to assume another ready stance, taking one step forwards with her left leg, transferring her weight to that foot. Both her arms were extended, this time with the left sword in front of her. The sword was held at just above waist height and pointed slightly down whilst it was held across her body, guarding her waist and stomach. Her right arm was behind her, but this time fully extended at just above shoulder height, with the sword almost running back along her arm. The tip was pointing right at Sasuke.

'_She seems to block with one sword and stab with another, only slashing if her blocked sword finds an opening. A rather simple attack pattern. Simple, but still dangerous. And her footwork and balance are flawless. She has only taken a single step forwards during our entire exchange.'_

Deciding to try a new tactic, Sasuke sprinted forwards before turning and trying to circle around her. Suddenly a mud clone formed behind her. Without making a single hand sign it blew out a Great Breakthrough jutsu. That stopped Sasuke is his tracks and forced him to stop in front of 37. _'Not good.'_

But it seemed that his theory of her attack pattern held true, as she initiated with her left hand this time, but still causing the inevitable clash of their blades. Her right hand lashed out like a viper, point aiming for his exposed heart. But Sasuke predicted this even before his Sharingan saw it. The blade was only halfway though its motions when Sasuke sidestepped it. This time he turned away from the blade, now sideways to 37 with the blade in front of him. Now Sasuke applied his full strength and better stance to their clashing blades, causing 37 to waver. But this was where it once again all went to hell for Sasuke. Her descending right sword, which was two thirds of the way to stabbing empty air, was suddenly spun. Like a pencil, the sword spun just above her arm, turning in her hand until it was gripped horizontally in a normal grip. Then the stabbing motion became a slashing motion, as 37 used the spinning momentum of her blade to speed up her slashing motion. She angled it up, aiming to pass it through a part of his shoulder and behead him. It was still lacking strength, so 37 activated her Level 1 Curse Seal. Just a touch; which resulted in a small pattern appearing on the skin hidden beneath her armor. This quick boost of speed and strength carried her sword through the top part of Sasuke's shoulder and towards his neck…

0000000000000

Naruto panted as he sparred with Human Path, fighting him to a standstill. Their shins met each other and their fists were held by the other person's hand. Pein relaxed his stance. "Good. You have mastered my taijutsu. Now you must complete your Rasengan. This is my last challenge to you. The rest of your training is up to you."

"Hai, thank you sensei." Naruto bowed before making his way out of the indoor training ground and into the endless rain of Ame.

"Return back to headquarters after six months."

"Got it sensei."

0000000000000

"Good Yakumo. You have completed the one year training course for Leaf ANBU. Now I will truelly begin to train you."

"Huh?" was Yakumo's intelligent reply. Itachi sighed.

"For the next six months I will train you exclusively in Genjutsu. When your training is complete you will no longer need to paint to cast genjutsu."

"Wicked," again, Yakumo's reply tested Itachi vocabulary.

0000000000000

Hinata sighed tiredly as she finally laid sight on her sensei. This creepy plant man had been tormenting her for an entire year, taking her stuff and even kidnapping her before making her get out of awkward situations. But it was training. Her Byakugan now reached for twenty kilometers and she had learnt to completely repress her chakra.

"Meet us in the Land of Mountains in six months time. Your final test will be finding us."

"Why would I look for you?" Hinata was a little miffed about this entire year.

"**Because we have Naruto."**

0000000000000

37 growled as she was beaten yet again by Kabuto. She was still pissed off that Orochimaru had stopped her blade with his a year ago, saving Sasuke's life. Since then she hadn't sparred with anyone but Kabuto, who continued to wipe the floor with her.

'_One day Kabuto I will kill you. And Sasuke. And especially you, Orochimaru.'_

0000000000000

Six months later…

Naruto was walking back to the Akatsuki base in the Land of Mountains. He had one final growth spurt, hitting six feet. His clothes hadn't changed much; they were still the same Akatsuki uniform with a straw hat. But there was one major difference. What looked like a mace was mounted on his back, wrapped in yellow cloth. The yellow cloth really stood out and the mace looked like it could be wielded with one hand or two.

'_Heh, I finally completed my seals training. And mastered Orochimaru's jutsu.' _Naruto looked over his shoulder at his mace. _'This is art!'_

**A bit rushed but still good quality I hope. Please R&R**


End file.
